


Yuuki And Zero Bloody World

by belanobre



Category: Vampire Knight
Genre: Mystery, Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-12
Updated: 2010-10-12
Packaged: 2017-10-12 15:06:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 23,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/126209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belanobre/pseuds/belanobre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Revelações do passado de Yuuki e a angústia de Zero em aceitá-la como ela realmente é. Qual será o desfecho desta relação, com a presença do odiável Rido? E Kaname, deixará sua irmã sob os cuidados de outro?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Just a Sweet Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Capítulo 1: Just a Sweet Dream

Capítulo 1: Just a Sweet Dream

 _Sangue..._   
_  
_   
_Há muito tempo que eu desejava matar aquela mulher..._   
_  
_   
_\- Pobre Zero... Você queria tanto me matar, não é...? No entanto... Quão longe pode ir... Um desejo intenso que perdeu seu rumo? Talvez esse desejo visceral tenha se transformado no instinto de vampiro que agora pulsa dentro de você..._   
_  
_   
_Yuuki?_   
_  
_   
_\- Zero..._   
__

_Sangue..._   
_  
_   
_Esse cheiro de sangue que me hipnotiza._

"Yuuki...!"  
 _Foi só um sonho? Ou um pesadelo..._  
"Zero? Eu te achei! Finalmente!"  
Yuuki se aproxima da cama onde estava Zero.  
"O que foi?"  
Zero estava assustado. Não queria perdê-la. Puxou-a com força e a segurou nos braços, como uma criança desesperada. Não queria perdê-la.  
"Yuuki... Você... Tá viva... Pensei que tinha morrido."  
"Zero? Zero!"  
Zero não estava normal. Ele é sempre tão sério, frio e distante... Por que estaria me abraçando assim?  
"Tá tudo bem com você?"  
"Ah, sim..."

Nada mais importava para Zero. Ela estava viva.  
E estava sorrindo para ele. Não queria perdê-la.  
Queria ela... _Quero muito... Essas mãos gentis... E esse sorriso bondoso..._  
Os seus lábios estavam se aproximando.  
Zero não pensava mais em nada.

Yuuki estava muito confusa.  
O que estava acontecendo com Zero? Ele estava segurando-a com as mãos e se aproximando...  
Queria sangue? Mas o alvo não parecia ser o pescoço. E sim os seus lábios!  
Quando os de Zero finalmente os tocaram, não sabia o que pensar. Ficou parada. Estava nervosa... Um nervosismo estranho... Deixou Zero beijá-la.  
Mesmo sem saber direito o que estava fazendo, ou se Zero estava raciocinando bem.  
Nunca pensara que pudesse dar o seu primeiro beijo com Zero... Era muito estranho, visto que ela o via quase como um irmão. Jamais sequer desconfiou dos sentimentos do rapaz... Logo ele...  
 _Tão distante e tão frio..._

Zero se afastou um pouco.  
Não acreditava no que tinha acabado de fazer. Estava atordoado.  
Como a Yuuki olharia para ele? Ele sabia de seus sentimentos por Kuran... Sentiu-se pior do que quando a mordia.  
Ficou desejando seus lábios... Como já desejou seu sangue... Curtiu cada momento do beijo como curtia as mordidas. Mas agora estava se sentindo pior ao analisar direito o que acabara de fazer.

Nada voltaria a ser igual entre eles.

"Me... Desculpe... Esqueça Yuuki..."

Yuuki não dormiu bem nesta noite...  
Não parava de pensar no que aconteceu... Foi muito estranho... Ela tinha sentimentos por Kaname e nunca os tinha imaginado por Zero. _Mas pensando bem...Não foi ruim...Foi até bom...Como num sonho...Num doce sonho..._ _  
_  
 _Just like a sweet dream..._


	2. Yuuki And Zero Bloody World Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capítulo 2: Confusions \- Por **Lici**

Capítulo 2: Confusions \- Por **Lici**

No dia seguinte, Yuuki saiu para fazer compras junto a Yori-chan, que bem conhecia aquele jeito preocupado e etéreo da amiga...

"Yuuki, você está bem?"  
"Érh.. si.. sim! Claro, Yori-chan!"  
"Não sei, você parece muito perturbada, não quer me contar nada?"  
"Não... não, está tudo bem, não se preocupe! ^^' "

O que tinha acontecido naquela noite?  
O Zero estava bem? Ele a tinha beijado?  
Por tanto tempo, Yuuki jamais havia parado para pensar nessa possibilidade. Zero era como um irmão para ela, um companheiro, alguém que, mesmo tão distante e frio, era ao mesmo tempo uma das pessoas mais próximas que tinha em sua vida.  
A idéia de ser beijada por Zero... Era praticamente impossível.

Durante o passeio, Yori continuava a falar com ela que, mergulhada em pensamentos, não ouvia quase nada... Estava no seu mundo, envolvida em suas dúvidas, confusa em seus sentimentos...

 _... O Zero... eu nunca pensei que... O que o Zero é para mim? ..._

Pensou em Kaname... Nas suas mãos gentis... no seu olhar sereno e profundo... na sensação de proteção e conforto que ele transmitia... sentia-se segura perto dele...  
Mas, e o Zero? Pensou em quantas vezes teve ter magoado ele! Em ter mostrado de forma tão clara, seus sentimentos por Kaname em sua frente...

 _Se eu soubesse..._

Yuuki sente então um peso na consciência.  
Sentia agora que estava traindo Kaname... O que ele faria se soubesse do que aconteceu?  
Por um outro lado... ela era apenas uma humana normal... Kaname pertencia a um mundo completamente diferente. Por que se importaria com alguém como ela?

Já farta de seus pensamentos, Yuuki decide resolver isso pessoalmente.  
Ela então deixa Yori-chan, dizendo estar cansada e que queria ir para casa.

Então, Yuuki vai até o Alojamento da Lua e, chegando lá...

"Yuuki-chan! O que veio fazer aqui?" – Pergunta Ichijou ao abrir a porta, sempre sorridente e simpático.  
"Erh... Kaname-sempai está?"  
"Ah! Lógico que veio atrás de Kaname-sama! Por favor, entre... ele está lá no quarto dele."

Yuuki sobe as longas escadas do alojamento, que exibiam um ar clássico e empoeirado... Aquele ambiente possuía uma aura vampírica que lhe trazia calafrios e acelerava o seu coração... Foi difícil achar o quarto de Kaname naquele lugar...

Finalmente achou. Estava nervosa... mas por quê? Então uma voz veio de lá de dentro...

"Yuuki? Se quiser entrar, por favor, entre!" – Falou Kuran, na sua voz usual.

Yuuki passou pelo vão da porta... Envergonhada, pediu licença e levemente aproximou-se de Kaname, que então encontrava-se deitado próximo a uma janela...

"Kaname... sempai?" – Falou Yuuki, que, vermelha, lutava com si mesma para não tropeçar nas suas palavras...  
"Yuuki... não disse que não falaria mais comigo?"  
"Sim, você estava errado e..."

Neste momento, subitamente ele levanta em direção a ela... Fitando-a com seus olhos profundos, envolve sua cintura com os braços e aproxima seu rosto ao dela, com um delicado toque no queixo...

"Não acha que fiquei preocupado?"  
 _... Por quê? Tão próximo?..._  
"Não poderia deixar que você falasse aquelas coisas sobre o Zero!" – pronunciava com discreta hesitação, tentando conter aquele nervosismo incontrolável...  
"Você conseguiria ficar, longe de mim, por muito tempo, Yuuki?"  
 _...Como poderia?..._  
"Não... Kaname...nunca..." _... Meu corpo tão leve, meus olhos tentam se fechar... ele me hipnotiza..._

Yuuki lentamente abaixa a cabeça, num ar preocupado, ainda apoiada nos braços seguros de Kaname. Seu pescoço estava à mostra...  
Nesse momento, os olhos de Kaname tornam-se vermelhos, acendendo em sua sede de sangue. Ele a queria para si.

"Vocês humanos não passam de criaturas passageiras, com suas vidas tão breves..." - Kuran faz uma pausa...  
"Yuuki... você seria capaz de viver, por um tempo equivalente a uma eternidade para os humanos, junto a mim? Estaria disposta a se tornar uma vampira sedenta por sangue, vivendo por longos anos, ao meu lado?" – Completa Kaname, num olhar grave e incisivo.

Yuuki não sabia o que dizer... Sempre quis ouvir aquilo e, ao mesmo tempo, achava que nunca ouviria.

"Kaname...eu..."

Nesse momento, perto do pescoço alvo e palpitante de Yuuki, Kaname num gesto cuidadoso e ao mesmo tempo sensual, aproxima-se ainda mais, apertando a cintura dela  
contra seu corpo, acariciando de leve seus cabelos e tocando o seu pescoço com os lábios...

Yuuki sentia-se irresistivelmente atraída. Queria aquilo.  
Kaname então crava seus dentes de vampiro, num beijo sangrento, numa dor prazerosa...

Yuuki estava em desvario... Uma parcial sensação de desmaio a envolvia, numa vertigem e tontura perturbadoras que a faziam querer estar ali mais do que tudo... Não recuaria...

Mas então, ela foi despertada por diversas imagens em sua mente.  
Um emaranhado de lembranças ocultas... vultos de um passado apagado de sua memória... sentia cheiro de sangue... O que estava acontecendo?

 _... Kaname..._   
_  
_   
_... Sangue... Meu sangue... Meu..._   
_  
_   
_...Irmão?_


	3. Yuuki And Zero Bloody World Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capítulo 3: Shadows From The Past \- Por **Bela**

Capítulo 3: Shadows From The Past \- Por **Bela**

 _Medo...Eu sinto medo..._   
_  
_   
_O que está acontecendo?_   
_  
_   
_Sinto cheiro de sangue..._

Após um bom tempo sugando o sangue de Yuuki, Kaname leva a sua mão até a boca e começa a sugar seu próprio sangue, colocando-o na boca de Yuuki através de um beijo.

"Kaname-sem..." - Yuuki já não sabia o que pensar...Agora Kaname estava beijando-a?

 _Sangue? Ele está me dando sangue pela boca?_

Depois de doar seu sangue, Kaname limpa suavemente a boca de Yuuki.

"Você acordou? Yuuki...Você sabe quem eu sou?"

Yuuki olhava para ele com um tom reflexivo...

"Meu...Irmão?"

 _Todas as minhas memórias... que foram escondidas... estão se clareando..._   
__

_Eu me lembro dos dias em que passei na casa de meus pais, Kuran Juri e Kuran Haruka. Era um lugar no subsolo, sem janelas. Aquela casa era o meu mundo, nunca tinha saído dali antes._   
__

_Me lembro de quando o meu onii-sama* chegava em casa. Era a minha alegria do dia. Saía correndo para ser a primeira a abrir a porta e dizer: "Bem-vindo Kaname onii-sama!"_   
__

_Às vezes ele chegava com a mão fria e dizia que era por causa da neve lá de fora. Eu nunca tinha visto neve antes...Mas onii-sama dizia que ela era bonita, fria e branca. Eu me dava por satisfeita com o que ele dizia._   
__

_Não fazia questão de sair daquele lugar... Eu era feliz ali, meu mundo estava todo ali... Tudo o que fosse de fora eu não fazia questão de ver, os relatos do onii-sama já eram suficientes. Além do mais, se meus pais não deixavam eu sair, era por uma boa causa, não?_   
__

_Eu me lembro que onii-sama disse que só tinha visto um tipo de rosa florescer um vez em cada 10 anos. Esse era o período de florescimento dessa rosa. Mas ele também disse que não conseguiu trazê-la para casa. E me fez uma promessa de que da próxima vez que visse, iria sodificá-la com resina e trazê-la para mim. Eu nunca vou me esquecer dessa promessa, eu pensei na época._   
__

_Quando eu perguntei se ela era bonita, onii-sama ficou preocupado, pensando que eu quisesse sair para vê-la. Ele pediu para o papai para que me deixasse sair, mas ele disse algo como se fosse perigoso para mim. Tudo bem, eu não me importava._   
__

_O que meus pais talvez não sabiam, era que eu ultimamente estava tendo alguns sonhos assustadores... Olhos de cores diferentes que estavam me observando por um bom tempo..._   
__

_Um dia eu ouvi barulhos lá fora, meus pais sairam da casa. Eu ouvi a voz da mamãe, ela tava com muita raiva.. Depois o papai. Eu estava com muito medo. Meu irmão estava me abraçando, dizendo que estava tudo bem. Que enquanto ele estivesse ali, eu estaria segura. Eu sabia que ele só estava falando aquilo para me acalmar... Sabia que a situação não estava nada bem..._   
__

_Sentia cheiro de sangue... algo assustador estava vindo... De repente sinto o cheiro do sangue do papai! Estava muito nervosa... Mas a presença do onii-sama me acalmava um pouco.._   
__

_Então mamãe entra. Perguntei apressadamente sobre onde estava o papai. Meu irmão se levanta em direção à porta, disse que ia ajudar a derrotar Rido... Não sei quem ele é, mas o nome dele me assusta..._   
__

_Mamãe o faz prometer cuidar de mim a partir daquele dia. Mas por quê? O que estava acontecendo?_   
__

_Meu irmão sai daquele lugar. Eu estava gritando em direção à porta: "Kaname!" "ONII-SAMA!"_   
__

_Minha mãe disse que ia me transformar numa humana... O que era humana? Não sabia o que estava acontecendo... mas com certeza não era bom..._   
__

_Mamãe estava me segurando para eu não sair... dizia algo como uma técnica especial... E que não estaria mais comigo... Não entendia absolutamente nada... começou a sair sangue dos olhos da mamãe, estava muito assustada... começou a sair sangue do corpo todo... O chão já estava coberto de vermelho..."Da próxima vez que acordar...não vai se lembrar de nada"_   
__

_Sangue... Sinto cheiro de sangue... Onde eu estava? Que lugar mais deserto... Tão frio... e a neve... tão alva... Mas onde está o branco? O que aconteceu com esta neve? Ela...não deveria ter essa cor... De onde vem... tanto vermelho? Um vampiro assustador... sedento de sangue... Um garoto, também vampiro, me salva..._   
_  
_

_O mesmo garoto que está aqui... Olhando para mim..._

 _Sangue...Quero sangue..._

Um sede incontrolável... algo nunca antes sentido... aproxima-se de seu pescoço... abre a boca e penetra suas presas sedentas...

 _Que gosto...Tão bom..._

Pensou em Zero... O que ele iria achar dela? Se tornou um monstro sedento de sangue... Não só um monstro... Uma sangue-puro... O tipo de vampiro que ele mais tem ódio... por ter infernizado a sua vida... Pensou nas vezes em que o magoou falando abertamente do seu amor por Kaname, sem ao menos desconfiar de seus sentimentos... Talvez esse era o seu castigo... Por ter sido tão imprudente... Teria o seu eterno ódio... Se transformou na coisa mais desprezível por ele...

Pensou em seu onii-sama... Seu querido irmão... Que estava ali, oferecendo seu sangue... Como pode se apaixonar por ele? O seu próprio irmão...

Se afastou após saciar a sua sede.

"Você está bem?" - Falou Onii-sama  
"Um pouco...confusa..."

Ele se levanta, vai até uma gaveta, e tira algo de dentro.

"Guardei para você. Não me esqueci da promessa. Encontrei-a semana passada"

Yuuki a pegou com as mãos... era bonita: uma rosa em resina.

Ela começou a chorar... Não entendia por que... Estava muito confusa com tudo que aconteceu ultimamente...

Onii-sama a abraçou.

"Está tudo bem... Não foi só a promessa da rosa que eu tinha cumprir... Prometi à mamãe naquele dia que ia cuidar de você... Sempre..."  



	4. Yuuki And Zero Bloody World Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 4º Capítulo - Dangerous

4º Capítulo - Dangerous

 _De onde vem este...?_   
_  
_   
_Vem de lá de cima..._   
_  
_   
_Tão forte..._   
_  
_   
_O que está acontecendo? Por que sinto cheiro de_   
**  
_Sangue_   
**   
_?_

Shiki parou.  
Não sabia o que estava acontecendo, mas sua intuição o impedia de ir atrás de respostas.  
Não quis certificar-se do que ocorria.

Na sala do Alojamento da Lua, Senri Shiki parou e sentiu... aquele cheiro inebriante... de um sangue fresco que o estonteava...  
Mas não era um sangue qualquer...  
Aquele sangue havia pulsado em um Sangue-puro...

Na noite passada, Shiki havia participado de uma festa de nobres vampiros, na qual todos da Classe noturna estavam presentes, com exceção de Kaname-sama, que procurava manter-se afastado de tais comemorações, principalmente por ser um ostentado Sangue-puro.  
Num palacete luxuoso, pertencente a uma família de renome, com seus ares de pompa e realeza, exalando uma obscuridade e mistério notáveis, toda a nobreza estava reunida para um dia de distração e reencontros.  
Todos estavam descontraídos.  
Todos... menos Shiki.

 _Não sei o que estou fazendo aqui..._

"Shiki..."  
"Hã?..." Ele se virou.  
"Por que não tenta mudar esta cara? Seu tédio está evidente demais..." Sussurrou Rima, com leve sarcasmo.  
"Ah... Rima!" Forçou um sorriso.  
"Por que não tenta se divertir um pouco? Sei que é meio difícil com esta quantidade de tios por perto te rondando, mas... "  
"Esta festa... está me deixando enjoado..." Suspirou Shiki, puxando o ar com um pouco de força e soltando-o de leve... Ainda sim, ele mantinha-se discreto. Sua beleza envergonhada estava presente mesmo nos seus atos mais calados...  
"Amanhã... vai visitar sua mãe, Shiki?" Continuava a conversar Rima, provando alguns doces da festa e olhando fixo para o ambiente...  
"Sim..." _Por que sinto meu coração apertar... com esta visita?_  
"Tome, prove isto..." Rima põe um doce entre os lábios de Shiki. "Agora vê se sorri um pouco."

 _Amanhã..._

A festa mais parecia um desenrolar de vultos felizes para Shiki. Sua mente não estava ali. Rima aproxima seu rosto a Shiki, olhando em seus olhos com um semblante leve e um sorriso, numa indagação sobre o doce que havia oferecido. Ela estava sempre com ele. Não importava o que acontecesse. Rima era sua eterna companheira.

"Humm... não é tão mal..." Shiki sorriu.  
Rima sorriu junto e depois afastou-se: "Tente se divertir, Shiki..."

Antes do término da festa, Shiki ausentou-se, procurando descansar para o dia seguinte. Sabia que seria difícil manter-se acordado pela manhã. Sentia saudades de sua mãe... de acariciar seus longos cabelos, e abraça-la com um ar protetor...

Após um curto tempo de sono, interrompido várias vezes pelos seus sucessivos pensamentos, ele acordou. A angústia que sentia antes, parecia ter aumentado, e seu coração disparava de ânsia e ao mesmo tempo, medo. Mas... Por que sentia medo?

Preparou-se para a viagem. Arrumou suas malas e entrou no carro, o qual seria conduzido por um motorista confiável. No banco de trás, ele observava o passar da paisagem pela janela, e o pulsar trepido de seu coração, cada vez mais insistente...

Finalmente havia chegado. Shiki parecia despertar-se de um sonho, infiltrado em seus pensamentos e desconfianças. A viagem foi curta para uma mente tão cheia.  
Aproximou-se da bela porta de entrada branca, batendo-a firme e leve.  
Não demoraram para atende-lo.

 _Mas... o quê?_

"Bem vindo Senri Shiki."  
Um homem de semblante neutro havia atendido a porta. Shiki surpreendeu-se. O que estava acontecendo ali?  
"Quem é você? O que faz em minha casa?" Perguntou Shiki, naturalmente desconfiado.  
"Por favor, entre..."

O que aquela pessoa estranha fazia em sua casa? Como ela o conhecia? O que ela pretendia?  
Shiki fez a si mesmo todas essas perguntas. Não conseguiria responde-las, a menos que entrasse por aquela porta.  
Desconfiado, viu-se sem alternativas e entrou em sua própria casa, agora invadida por um desconhecido...

"Siga-me... por aqui..."

Um homem alto e com cabelos grisalhos, vestindo um terno escuro e sapatos impecáveis, com uma barba já marcada pela idade um pouco elevada, o conduziu por dentro da casa, agora vazia e com um rumor abandonado, pondo-se à frente de Shiki, que não entendia o que estava acontecendo, porém seguia aquela pessoa num ato involuntário.

 _O que ele faz aqui? Como entrou em minha casa?_   
_  
_   
**  
_Onde minha mãe está?_   
**

Depois de percorrer alguns corredores, o homem misterioso parou. Depois de encarar Shiki por um curto momento, abriu uma brecha da porta que estava em sua frente, devagar. Num sorriso irônico, apontou para dentro da porta entreaberta e fez com que Senri entrasse, com gestos incisivos.

Era o quarto de hóspedes, vazio.  
Shiki já não mais recordava bem as partes de sua própria casa, tendo sido conduzido por aquele estranho, num passeio em seu próprio lar.  
E agora estava ali...

Shiki varreu seu olhar pelo quarto à procura de algo. Uma forte presença parecia observa-lo, incisivamente...

 _Eu sinto..._

Algo lhe cortava o corpo...  
Uma dor no peito... um poder passava a lhe corroer a pele...  
O seu corpo estava sendo tomado por uma força cada vez mais forte...

 _O que..._  
Alguém lhe rouba o corpo...

Shiki... sente cheiro de sangue... _Sangue-puro..._

Ele parou. O que estava ocorrendo?  
 _Esse cheiro... vem de lá de cima...Tão forte..._ _  
_ _Por que sinto cheiro de_ ** _Sangue_** _?_


	5. Yuuki And Zero Bloody World Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5 - Worries**

Estava amanhecendo. O pessoal da Night Class estava voltando de uma noite de aulas para o dormitório. Niguem sabia porque o líder do alojamento Kaname-sama não tinha ido à aula.

Rima estava preocupada com outra coisa..

"Shiki..." Porque ainda não tinha voltado da sua visita à mãe?Percebia que algo de ruim estava acontecendo com ele...Não imaginava o que...

Quando eles entram no dormitório, todos sentem aquele cheiro de sangue...Vindo de cima das longas escadas...Um cheiro que fascinava à todos...Todos os integrantes da Night Class pararam...O sangue não era comum...Era diferente...Especial...De um sangue-Puro...

"Kaname-sama..." Ruka se assustou. Todos sabiam de quem era o sangue...

Os vampiros ficaram inquietos... O maior tabu do mundo da noite acontecera ali, no dormitório deles...

 _Um Sangue-Puro... Ofereceu..O seu sangue..._

Aidou começou a subir as escadas...Queria saber o que tinha acontecido...Ruka foi logo atrás dele...

"Vocês dois, Não subam!O líder não vai gostar..." Kain os advertiu.

Ruka fingiu que não ouviu..Continuou a subir...Aidou parou...kaname não iria gostar...

 _Kaname-sama, o que está acontecendo?_

 _Eu me lembro...dos tempos em que Kaname-sama era um garoto bondoso...No dia em que fui totalmente grosso com ele...E ele veio à mim, pedir desculpas...Como era baka...não tinha feito absolutamente nada...Não..Eu que era baka...não consegui me convencer de que me importava com ele...E o queria como um amigo...Mas fiquei com inveja...Por causa de seu nobre sangue e de suas habilidades..._   
_Mas quando aquele dia chegou...O dia da morte de seus pais...Ele se transformou em outra pessoa...Como se estivesse sorvendo algum veneno...Dois sangue puros...Suicídio...E aquele garoto teve que agüentar tudo...Tenho a impressão de que a família Kuran guardava um grande segredo, o mesmo que Kaname-sama provavelmente guarda agora...O mesmo que prometi descobrir...O mesmo que prometi proteger...Decidi proteger Kaname-sama e o que o angustia._

Algo lhe dizia que este segredo estava ali em cima...Que ele acabou de ser desvendado...

 _Ele ficaria irritado se subirmos...O que a Ruka está fazendo?_

Para quebrar totalmente o clima e o pensamento de todos...

"KYAAAHHHHHHHH!" Grita Takuma, com uma carta na mão "O meu avô quer me ver!Isso se resume a problemas!"

Os alunos da Night Class, vendo que a confusão não ia a lugar nenhum, se dispersam pelo dormitório, e todos vão ao seus respectivos quartos dormirem...

"E o que você vai fazer?" Pergunta Rima, sem demonstrar interesse.

"O seu carro está esperando, meu senhor." Diz a secretária do dormitório.

"Pelo jeito, vou ter que ir..."

 _A neve...Tão branca...E tão macia...Uma pessoa querida..ao seu lado...seus lábios..se aproximam...o calor...Zero...segurança..de repente...garras afiadas...sangue...a neve...tao branca...agora tão vermelha...perde suas forças...quem...sou eu...?Escuridão...algo a envolve...algo assustador...Uma rosa...lhe dá a esperança...Kaname-sempai?...Onii-sama?_

"onii-sama?"  
"Yuuki?Vejo que acordou...Como está, minha irmã?" Kaname estava sentado olhando para ela..Adimirando-a...Feliz por ter sua querida irmã de novo ao seu lado...

Yuuki olha para seu irmão, gradualmente se dormindo na sua cama, debaixo de seu estava sentado em uma cadeira ao seu lado.. _Não foi um sonho, então..._ Algo estava em suas mãos...A rosa solidificada em resina...Dormira com ela..Era tão bonita..

"Estou só um pouco preocupada..."

"Se for com o Kiryuu, está perdendo o seu tempo. Não precisa se preocupar, ele nunca vai te trair"

"Não é isso...Você não entende..."

"Entendo sim, meu a dormir...Você vai ter que se acostumar com seu novo horário.É uma vampira agora, não tem que se acordar de manhã"

"NÃO!VOCÊ NÃO ENTENDE!" Replicou Yuuki, agarrou o travesseiro, e enfiou a sua cara nele.

 _Ele não entende...Não entende nada...Escondera a verdade esse tempo todo dela...E resolveu contar...Justo agora, em que descobrira os verdadeiros sentimentos do seu 'outro irmão'...Que ironia..Sempre se apaixonou pelo 'verdadeiro' irmão...Enquanto que o outro...O que menos esperava...o que sempre tratou como um..._

Com esses pensamentos, acabou voltando a dormir, e nem percebeu que seu onii-sama já tinha saído do quarto.

Este, ao abrir a porta, se encontrou com Ruka, em pé.

"Que surpresa..." Disse monotonamente

"Me desculpe Kaname-sama, mas é que todos estávamos preocupados do porque você faltou a aula, e depois sentimos o cheiro de sangue lá em baixo...E resolvi ver o que era.." Ruka então vê as duas marcas no pescoço dele "O que...aconteceu?"

"Você quer mesmo saber?" Kaname percebeu que algum dia teria que revelar...O segredo que permaneceu guardado consigo...E se ela teve a coragem de subir, porque não poderia ser a primeira a saber?

"Se não for inconveniente para Kaname-sama..."

"Então entra..." Ruka entra no quarto e Kaname fecha a porta

"Então...Ela é sua..Irmã?" Diz olhando para a garota que estava dormindo na cama de Kaname-sama. "Não sabia que os Kurans tinham uma filha..."

"Esse segredo foi guardado pelos meus pais por um bom tempo...E quando eles morreram, só eu sabia da verdade...Até hoje...Bom, eu e o Diretor Cross, que aceitou cuidar dela por mim" Disse Kaname, olhando nos olhos de Ruka. "Quero que cuide dela por mim, enquanto eu saio"

"Essa é uma tarefa que você só daria a quem confiasse, não é?"

"Talvez..." E sai do ambiente

Ruka estava impressionada por tudo aquilo...Mais uma sangue-puro...Sentou-se na cama onde estava deitada a garota...Ela estava tão diferente...Seus cabelos...Crescidos...Essa garota em que antes possía um imenso ciúmes...Por ter o carinho e a atenção daquele que ela amava...Agora percebia o quão tolo era o seu ciúmes...Era a sua irmã...Coitada...Cresceu em um mundo humano, e agora teria que sofrer muito para se acostumar ao mundo noturno..principalmente por possuir um tão nobre sangue...

Um pouco mais tarde, o sol completamente levantado, já de manhã, quando os alunos do período diurno estavam tendo suas aulas, um garoto de cabelos rebeldes , de roupas desajeitadas porém um belo aspecto, estava tendo pensamentos totalmente diferentes daqueles seus colegas...Não tirava uma coisa da mente..

 _Yuuki..._

Perecebia que o lugar onde a garota sentava estava vazio  
 _Faltou a aula de novo_  
Estava começando a se preocupar..  
Desde o dia em que a beijou, não a viu mais...Também não a procurou, não foi mais para a sala do diretor, para evitá-la...Mas pensava que teria que encará-la pelo menos nas aulas, mas ela tinha faltado...de novo...

 _Eu sou um idiota.._

Estava fazendo o trabalho do comitê disciplinar sozinho...  
Tinha saudades do seu sorriso, do seu jeito alegre de arrumar a bagunça que as alunas da manha faziam com os alunos da noite, mesmo quando ninguém nem prestava atenção nos apitos dela...

 _Eu sou um idiota..._

Lembrou de seus incríveis lábios, tocando nos seus, no calor, na sua respiração, no seu primeiro beijo...naquele desejo de se descobrir...Naquela sensação super prazerosa  
 _Como eu sou um idiota!_

Como poderia estar pensando nisso?Como se não bastasse roubar-lhe o sangue constantemente... Não poderia querer ainda mais dela... Por causa disso, a relação entre eles nunca mais voltaria a ser a mesma... Por causa disso ela estava faltando aula...

Sua culpa...

Mas também lembrou que Yuuki não era de faltar aula...

Mesmo quando as coisas estavam terríveis, ela vinha e estampava um sorriso no rosto...Zero faltava aula muito mais do que ela...Ele que fugia dos problemas... _Não ela..._ Ela sempre os encarava de frente... _Ela não faltaria_...

A não ser...

 _Que tivesse acontecido alguma coisa..._

Zero parou de respirar...O que pode ter acontecido?Ela não deve ter sumido por causa de um beijo... Algo não estava bem... Veio-lhe uma sensação ruim...

 _Como se a Yuuki que conhecia não estivesse mais nesse mundo..._

"Yuuki..."


	6. Yuuki And Zero Bloody World Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capítulo 6 – Zero's Thoughts

Capítulo 6 – Zero's Thoughts

 _Yuuki..._

"Ei você! Para onde pensa que está indo?"

Era fim de tarde.  
Como sempre, era preciso controlar todas aquelas fãs enfurecidas, acumulando-se umas sobres as outras em frente aos imensos portões da Academia Cross, em busca de pelo menos um olhar dos cobiçados e charmosos alunos da Night Class.  
E isso era tarefa dos monitores.  
Mas apenas um deles estava lá.  
 _Ela não faltaria..._

Enquanto controlava sozinho todas aquelas garotas, no seu modo áspero e rude, Zero tentava imaginar por que Yuuki não teria ido à aula naquele dia. Por que estava ali... Sozinho.

"Por que sempre tenho que gritar para fazer todas vocês voltarem para seus dormitórios?"

"Zero"  
Zero virou-se, ainda atordoado com todo aquele trabalho e gritaria.  
"Kuran" Respondeu junto ao seu semblante sempre inatingível.  
"Vejo que está só hoje, Zero Kiryuu..."  
Zero o encarava num olhar inquebrável... _Por sua causa?_  
"Fique bem..." Sorriu de leve, com um sarcasmo leve... e lhe deu as costas.

Os alunos da Night Class se afastavam, ainda envoltos por gritos desesperados, e pelo olhar perdido de Zero, que fitava a sua saída.

Kiryu voltava em passos lentos para seu dormitório, carregando em seu pensamento, aquilo que mais lhe importava... _Yuuki..._  
Onde ela estava? _Eu senti seus lábios... tão próxima..._  
Algo havia acontecido...  
 _E eu ainda guardo o sabor..._  
O movimento das copas das árvores e aquele entardecer sombrio...  
 _Que eu sempre quis..._  
Uma brisa que lhe fugia pelo corpo...  
 _Para mim..._  
Os passos acabam...  
 _Tenho que procurá-la._

Sua mente estava pesada.  
 _Como pude ser tão egoísta?_  
Zero caminhava depressa, fixo em seus objetivos.  
 _Eu fui um idiota... um completo..._  
Estava a caminho da sala do Diretor.  
Deveria encará-la.  
 _...idiota_

"Onde Yuuki está? Por que ela não foi a aula hoje?" Zero atravessa a porta e põe as palavras sobre a mesa...  
"Yuuki não é de faltar... tem algo de errado!" _Por que estou tão..._  
"Inhaaaaaa! Tenha calma, Zero! A minha doce filhinhaaa , deve ter tirado o dia para descansar e passear com as suas coleguinhas! " Kurosu levanta as mãos e as balança no ar, expandindo sorrisos como sempre faz. _...Preocupado?_  
"Eu quero saber... o que está acontecendo?" Zero bate na mesa, rachando-a no meio.  
"Ohhhh nãao! Eu consertei minha mesinha onteem! T.T"  
"Hunf..." Zero bate a porta atrás de si.

Ainda passando pelos corredores, ele encontra Yori-chan, com uma pilha de livros nos braços, e desacompanhada.

"Yori-chan..." Zero se aproximou "Deixe-me lhe ajudar"  
Yori o olhou rapidamente e aceitou a ajuda. "Obrigada, Zero-kun"

Caminharam em direção aos dormitórios por um longo tempo em silêncio.  
Tomou fôlego, e falou de modo grave:  
"Yori... Qual foi a última vez que você viu a Yuuki?"  
Yori parou de andar e voltou-se para Kiryuu.  
Nunca o tinha visto desta maneira.  
Ele sempre esteve fechado, sempre fora de poucas palavras...  
Seus sentimentos eram quase invisíveis...  
Mas naquele momento, ela via uma preocupação sincera nos olhos dele...  
"A última vez em que a vi, foi quando fomos fazer compras juntas... Ela estava muito estranha naquele dia... Tão aérea... Mas, você sabe... Yuuki parece viver em outro mundo..." Yori-chan soltou um sorriso. Era sempre gentil.  
Zero abaixou um pouco a cabeça...  
"Mas..." Yori continuou "Fiquei preocupada e resolvi ir atrás dela... às vezes eu penso que ela esconde algo muito grave consigo que a deixa assim..."  
"E para onde ela foi?" Zero acorda de seus pensamentos e levanta a cabeça "Você a seguiu?"  
"Sim..." sentiu-se um pouco envergonhada "E pude ver que se dirigiu até o Alojamento Noturno... Mas não tive coragem de continuar a acompanhá-la..." Deixou cair um de seus livros no chão "Ah não, puxa..."  
"Ela foi sozinha até o Alojamento Noturno?" Zero paralisou.  
"Sim sim... até onde eu pude ver... Aquele lugar me dá calafrios...Você não...Zero?"  
Zero largou os livros e correu adiante.

 _O que ela foi fazer naquele lugar?_

Zero correu depressa.  
Sentia-se mal.  
Sentia-se responsável por tudo aquilo.

 _Eu odeio..._

Parou em frente ao portão principal do Alojamento.

 _Este lugar..._


	7. Yuuki And Zero Bloody World Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capítulo 7 - The Truth

Capítulo 7 - The Truth

 **Parte 1:**

Estava sonhando, não se sabia direito sobre o que era o tal sonho. Eram imagens, lembranças, sentimentos, tudo misturado em um só sonho...Era um pouco confuso, mas não era triste, também não era alegre, era só..

 _Um sonho.._

Mas teria que acordar para a realidade, para a dura realidade...

 _Que sede..._

"Estou com sede..." Diz, abrindo lentamente os olhos "Porquê estou com tanta sede?"

"Provavelmente porquê seu corpo ainda deve estar se acostumando com a nova situação...Yuuki-sama" Disse uma garota loira sentada em uma cadeira ao seu lado.

Yuuki, ao realmente se situar onde estava, ficou um pouco confusa, não lembrava que Ruka estava no seu quarto, ou melhor, no quarto de seu onii-sama...E onde estava ele?

"Quero...beber..." Disse a garota, se aproximado do pescoço da outra, penetrando-lhe as presas..

Zero olhava aquela porta com um maior desgosto...Odiava aquele lugar...Mas teria que entrar, Yori-chan disse que Yuuki estava ai. Abrindo aqueles portões enormes lentamente, que davam vista para o enorme jardim do dormitório, sentia um frio na espinha...

 _Esse lugar... É terrível... Não gosto... Desse cheiro..._

Caminhou nos enormes jardins, com algo na cabeça... Algo lhe dizia para não entrar... Que não era bem vindo ali. Algo lhe dizia que à frente teria uma surpresa não muito agradável...  
 _Yuuki_  
O dormitório tava vazio. Claro, os vampiros estão tendo aula, pensou Zero. Chegando finalmente na mansão onde ficavam aqueles vampiros, abriu os portões com a mesma hesitação. Mas abriu. Aquele lugar era mais terrível vazio..Era escuro, um ar vampiresco...Olhou para aquelas longas escadarias...  
 _Yuuki, estaria...lá em cima?_  
Adiantou-se em direção às escadas.

"Ei, aonde pensa que está indo?" Disse uma menina de cabelos laranjas, sentada no canto e no escuro no salão onde se encontrava. Não tinha visto ela ali.

"Você não deveria estar estudando, Rima Tooya?"

"E agora o comitê está entrando para ver se os alunos estão matando aula? Bom, estou esperando alguém, se você quer saber...E você, está fazendo o que aqui?"

"Não é da sua conta!"

E olha de novo para as escadarias. Sente um cheiro de sangue vindo lá de cima. Assustou-se um pouco. Tenta ver de quem era o sangue. Aliviou-se por não ser de Yuuki. Começa a subir. O cheiro estava ficando um pouco mais forte.

Rima simplesmente ignorou... O que ele poderia fazer se subisse? Afinal, tinha coisas mais serias para se importar...

Zero subia as longas escadas com um pouco de hesitação. O cheiro ia ficando cada vez mais forte. Tinha um vampiro ali... Sugando o sangue de alguém...

 _Esses monstros..._

Quando finalmente chegou em cima, não sabia para onde seguir...Onde estaria Yuuki?Por precaução, foi seguindo o cheiro de sangue... Pode ser que ela estivesse no mesmo lugar de onde vinha o cheiro... Foi seguindo os longos corredores... Até chegar a uma porta, a maior de todas. Era de lá que vinha o cheiro.

 _Mas aqui...não é...o quarto do Líder do alojamento, Kaname Kuran?_

Hesitou. Era de lá aonde vinha o cheiro. Porque não conseguia abrir? E se a Yuuki estivesse lá?Respirou fundo. Algo lhe dizia que não era bom abrir. Mas abriu.

Não acreditava na cena que via. O vampiro... Que estava tirando o sangue... Estava lá... Mas não acreditava... Era impossível ver uma coisa daquela... Não ela... _Não ela_...

"Y-Y-uuki?" Sua voz mal saia pela boca. Falou quase como um sussurro.

Yuuki se assustou. Afastou-se rapidamente do pescoço de Ruka. Tinha ouvido alguém lhe chamar pelo nome..Será que _ele_ estava ali? Vendo-a como um monstro? Virou-se meio que hesitante, e o viu.

"Ze-Zero?" Falava com a boca ainda melada de sangue.

Zero abaixou um pouco a cabeç fitando o chão. Não conseguia olhar para ela. Soltou um sorrisinho. Um sorriso sarcástico. E cruel.

"E eu, que pensei que todas as minhas preocupações se resumiam a um beijo."

Essa frase saiu quase como um sussurro. Mas todo mundo ouviu.

 **Parte 2:**

Zero abaixou um pouco a cabeça. Estava fitando o chão. Não conseguia olhar para ela. Soltou um sorrisinho. Um sorriso sarcástico. E cruel.

"E eu, que pensei que todas as minhas preocupações se resumiam a um beijo."

Zero, sem hesitação, pega a sua Bloody Rose e aponta rapidamente para Ruka.

"ELE A MORDEU NÃO FOI?" Notava-se facilmente a sua raiva, gritou com muita força, dava para ver suas presas de tanta vontade e raiva para gritar soltou mais um sorriso sarcástico, ainda apontando a arma "Vocês são uns monstros!"

"Pare, Zero! Ela não tem culpa de nada!" Apressa-se Yuuki, se colocando na frente da outra.

Baixou a arma. Zero estava confuso, e mais ainda, com raiva. Muita raiva. Como poderia? Kuran! Odiava ele mais do que qualquer coisa. Virou-se ríspida e rapidamente em direção à porta. Queria sair dali.

"Zero! Você não está entendendo!"

"Entendi o suficiente.". E sai do ambiente.

"E ai? Ta demorando muito?" Dizia um garoto de cabelos ruivos no banco de trás de um carro.

"Já estamos chagando, Rido-sama!" Dizia um garoto loiro, que estava dirigindo o carro.

"Ótimo! Mal posso esperar para me encontrar com a princesa..."

Takuma via que iam acontecer problemas. E dos sérios. Porque teria que estar fazendo isso? De qualquer forma, não podia ser contra o seu avô. Ele era uma pessoa muito influente no mundo da noite. Mas também não queria trair seu amigo, Kaname. Então porque estava fazendo aquilo?

 _Tenho que observar ele, tomar cuidado para que ele não faça nada contra o corpo do Shiki. Ele não pode morrer por uma causa, que não tem nada a ver com ele._

"Chegamos!"

Rido nem hesitou. Foi abrindo com tudo as portas do dormitório. Mas se decepcionou com alguma coisa.

"Porque está tão vazio?"

"Provavelmente estão todos na aula! ^^' "

" Shiki?" Escutava-se uma voz, vinda do fundo do salão. "Onde você estava?"

Então, ao ver onde estava a garota, foi andando em direção a ela.

"Eu tinha que fazer algumas coisas." Dizia com um sorriso não muito amigável."Mas não importa. Estou com muita fome agora." Se aproximou do rosto da garota. Fitando o pescoço.

"O que houve... com seus olhos? Aconteceu... alguma coisa?"

"Ei, você não acha que tem coisas mais importantes para fazer? ^^" Interrompeu Takuma

"Você não é o Shiki."

"Ora! Até que a pirralha é sabida!"

"Seu..." E antes de terminar, o atingiu com um raio, empurrando-o, para o oposto da sala. "O que você fez com o Shiki?"

"Hum..." Lambendo o sangue que caiu pela boca. E sorrindo. "Até que ela é divertida..."

Corta o seu dedo e começa a controlar o seu sangue. Fazendo varias voltas. Ele rapidamente acerta a Garota. Bem no peito.

"Rima! Por favor, não machuque ela!"

Rima estava muito machucada. O sangue acertou numa parte vital. Demoraria a se recuperar como uma vampira. Mas não tinha desistido. Ofegante ainda direciona um raio a Rido. Mas como estava sem forças, ela não conseguiu acertá-lo. E por ter jogado a sua energia restante para esse ultimo golpe, acabou desmaiando.

"Rima!" Takuma corre em direção a ela. Pega-a nos colos e coloca-a em um sofá perto. "Desculpe-me, Rima!"

"Ah! Cansei de brincar!" E sobe em direção às escadas. Percebe que tem outra pessoa descendo. "Onde está a princesa?" pergunta a essa pessoa.

Zero não tinha entendido nada. Estava mergulhado em seus pensamentos. Odiava Kuran mais do que qualquer coisa. O que passava ao redor não estava importando muito. Mas tinha percebido que a pergunta foi para ele. Levanta os olhos e vê que Senri Shiki, estudante da Night Class, estava ali, logo adiante dele.

"O que?", mas foi interrompido por uma voz atrás dele, em cima das escadas.

"Zero, pare!"

"Hum... Achei você, princesa! Parece que seu irmão Kaname te escondeu muito bem!"

Tudo congelou. O que foi exatamente o que ele disse? Não. Não podia ser. Mais um... Sangue... Puro?Não. Era mentira. Esse cara era doido. Mas... Será...? Uma onda de raiva. Muita raiva. Mais do que sentira antes. Raiva... E decepção...

"VOCÊ É IRMÃ DE KANAME KURAN?" Gritou. Olhando para trás.

"Eu tentei te explicar..." Dizia ela. Com lágrimas nos olhos.

"Mas agora não dá mais tempo, princesa". Aproximava-se cada vez mais. Passou por Zero. Estava chegando perto da garota.

"Não toque nela!" Apareceu Ruka, se pondo na frente de Yuuki.

Rido sorriu. Estava amando aquilo. Andou mais um passo. Mas algo o chamou a atenção. Uma voz, vinda como um sussurro, fria. Dava para sentir o vento. A porta estava aberta. Mais alguém estava no ambiente. Estava em frente à porta, dava para ver que tava nevando.

A voz dizia, suavemente, friamente, sussurrando...

" Você ouviu. Não se atreva a tocar nela, sua criatura... desprezível "

 **Parte 3:**

A voz dizia, suavemente, friamente, sussurrando...

" Você ouviu. Não se atreva a tocar nela, sua criatura... desprezível "

" Kaname-sama! "

" Onii-sama! O que está havendo? Quem é ele?"

"Ora, Ora! Se não é o meu tão querido sobrinho..." Dizia Rido, com um sorriso no rosto. Aquilo já estava ficando interessante.

O vento vindo de trás balançava os cabelos de Kaname. Como ele estava contra a luz (que vinha de fora), não dava para diferenciar o rosto e o corpo dele, pois estavam na sombra. Então, daquele rosto escondido, passaram-se a ver dois olhos vermelhos. Vermelho-sangue, brilhando.

Levantou o braço, apontando para Rido. Disparou duas esferas de energia negra. Rido fez um corte no dedo e rapidamente desviou as esferas, fazendo buracos nas paredes do ambiente.

Kaname piscou lentamente com aqueles olhos vermelhos, fazendo com que uma cratera se abrisse no chão. Essa cratera, partindo de Kaname, se abria pelo chão, rastejando até chegar a Rido. Porém, antes de chegar lá, Takuma se pôs na frente, protegendo-o.

"Kaname-sama, por favor, não machuque o corpo do Shiki! Não posso deixar que ele seja prejudicado por uma luta entre vocês!"

Os olhos de Kaname voltaram ao normal.

"Fique tranqüilo, Ichijou, não preciso da princesa agora. Essa luta já estava ficando sem graça, mesmo! Sei que vão acontecer coisas mais interessantes daqui para frente." Disse Rido com mais um sorriso.

Ele então subiu o resto das escadas, junto com Takuma. Virou a esquerda das longas escadarias, sem antes soltar um sorrisinho para Yuuki. Para onde ele foi ninguém sabia, provavelmente para o quarto de Shiki, que ficava no final do dormitório, atravessando vários e vários corredores. Só sabia de certeza que ele tinha saído do ambiente.

"Obrigado, Ruka, por ter protegido ela." Disse Kaname.

"Não foi nada, Kaname-sama! É um prazer poder te servir!" Disse sorrindo e se curvando respeitosamente. Após ter percebido que a sua função tinha sido comprida, desceu as escadas, e foi em direção ao prédio onde ocorriam as aulas.

Agora, só estavam no salão 4 pessoas. Rima, desacordada em um sofá. Kaname, em frente ao portão. Yuuki, no alto das escadas, e Zero, no meio delas.

Zero, que nesse tempo todo, não parava de pensar em uma coisa, vendo, na frente dele, seu maior inimigo, percebeu que, agora que estavam praticamente sós, era a hora. Iria matá-lo, por ter transformado _ela_ naquela coisa... Não agüentava mais aquela coisa engarrafada, que tinha que esperar toda aquela confusão passar para pode gritar, com muita raiva:

"NO QUE VOCÊ A TRANFORMOU, KURAN?"

Kaname respondeu calmamente...

"No que ela sempre foi...Uma sangue puro..."

Ouvir aquilo mais uma vez o deixou mais abalado.Não teria forças para lutar contra Kuran agora...E pensando bem, nem se tivesse forças venceria um sangue puro...Só queria sair dali. Foi descendo o resto das escadas, Lentamente, com o olhar abaixado.

"Zero... Desculpa-me..." Dizia uma voz, lá no fundo, atrás dele. Não teria coragem de olhar para trás. Estando a um metro de Kaname... Este o avisou...

"Mas estou tranqüilo, sei que você não se atreveria a traí-la! Foi até boa a sua visitinha, assim conheceu aquele que deverá destruir"

Fingindo que não ouviu, Zero passou direto por ele, e saiu do alojamento.

Foi andando... Andando... Saiu daquele ambiente vampiresco... Agora não tinha mais rumo... Saía... Sem pensar... Não sabia onde estava indo... Suas pernas estavam no automático... Pois sua mente... Não tirava uma coisa...

 _Impossível..._

A Yuuki é...?

 _Mas é verdade..._

Sangue... Puro?

 _It´s the truth..._   
__

_The only truth..._   
__

_You should Know that..._   
__

_But, no...They made a fool of you..._   
__

_And you were taken in..._   
__

_Pure-bloods...they have always controlled you..._

Monstros...  
 _  
_ _But you have fallen in love with one of them..._

Lembrou-se de seu beijo. Do seu primeiro beijo... Como poderia... Ter se apaixonado por uma sangue-puro? O tipo de vampiro que acabou com a sua família... Não sabia mais o que pensar... Andava... Andava... Já estava horas andando... Sem rumo... Lentamente...percebeu que estava na floresta perto do colégio...mas nem ligou...

 _Do I love...A Pure Blood?_

Yuuki... _Kuran_?

"Eu falei que você deveria esquecer essa garota.." Falava uma voz, embaixo de uma arvore, não tinha notado aquela pessoa ali...estava tudo escuro...

"O que você quer, Ichiru?"

"Ora, fazer as pazes com o meu maninho.."

"Claro.." Com um sorriso ironico

"Bom, pelo menos os nosso objetivos são os mesmos."

"E qual seria esse objetivo?"

"Destruir o sangue-puro que acabou com a vida da minha amada."

"E porque _eu_ teria isso como objetivo?"

"Ora,porque este sangue puro pretende acabar com a vida da _sua_ amada."

"Ela não é mais minha amada."

"Tem certeza? Você não sabe como as sangue-puros são encantadoras, admita, ambos nos apaixonamos por uma..."

"Como você sabia que ela era uma sangue puro?"

"Bom, não se sinta como se fosse o último a saber, porquê eu tenho minhas fontes. Sobre as sangue puros.. o mais encantador é o seu sangue...aliás, é exatamente isso que você precisa para não se tornar um level E... você suportou 4 anos, mas o dia já está chegando, lembra?"

"Cale a boca! Eu não a usaria só para conseguir o seu sangue..."

"Mas você a deixaria ser morta por aquele vampiro?"

Zero parou um pouco. Respirou

"Do que você precisa?"

"Que bom que concordou, Zero! Só preciso de um pouco de sangue Kuran, você saberia onde encontrar um?"  



	8. Yuuki And Zero Bloody World Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capítulo 8 – Shadow

Capítulo 8 – Shadow

 _Eu amo... uma Sangue Puro?_   
__

_Yuuki... Kuran?_

Amanhecia, e os alunos da classe noturna se recolhiam...  
Um amanhecer, tão escuro quanto a noite.  
Raios de sol que espalhavam o medo e a incompreensão...  
E para alguns, o dever de algo que tinha de ser feito...

"Bom dia alunos, vim infelizmente transmitir a notícia de que terei de cancelar as aulas por um tempo..."

Disse o Diretor, um olhar cabisbaixo, passos lentos... Todos ficaram surpresos com aquele diretor triste, tão diferente do animado e entusiasmado que sempre aparecia aos pulos diante dos seus olhos.  
Mas claro, para uma turma de alunos, a notícia de um cancelamento de aulas não seria nada mais do que feliz.

"Há alguns problemas no colégio, e achamos melhor fechá-lo por uns tempos, para que possamos consertar algumas coisas, e deixá-lo pronto com o retorno de vocês... "

A sala alarmou-se e se fez o barulho, no qual já se confundia planos para as "férias", gritos de alegria, mesmo abraços... Apenas um aluno não comemorava o ocorrido...

Zero.

O Diretor e Zero, entreolharam-se por um momento, numa linguagem breve e que naquele instante, somente os dois poderiam saber... _Yuuki..._

O Diretor então desvia o olhar:  
"Bom... é isso... espero que todos voltem para suas respectivas casas, e que aproveitem esta folga com algo produtivo... Enviarei cartas a todos vocês, avisando quando retornaremos às aulas"

Então uma aluna quase no fundo da sala levanta a mão e fala logo em seguida:  
"E quanto tempo isso vai demorar hein Diretor?"  
Ele pensa um pouco, e olha novamente para o Zero, como se buscasse a resposta em seus olhos, ou ao menos uma desculpa melhor...  
"Bom, eu não sei bem, sabe como é, é difícil encontrar pessoas que façam o serviço corretamente e... ainda, o colégio anda precisando de muitos reparos, então..." Ele suspira...  
"Não tenho certeza de quanto tempo isso irá demorar..." Faz um pouco de silêncio e novamente retorna sua visão para a turma:  
"Mais alguma pergunta?"  
Todos responderam que não, e o Diretor retirou-se da sala... "Tudo bem então... tenham um bom dia..."

 __  
_Ele... me odeia..._   
__

_Zero...?_

Kaname abre a porta do quarto onde se encontrava Yuuki, antes presa em sua vertigem, suas preocupações, seu sono leve e desconfortável, que não a descansava de sua tristeza em nenhum instante...

"Não Yuuki, sou eu, Kaname... Como você está?"

Yuuki então levanta-se da cama bruscamente, deixando então cair uma lágrima sobre o rosto, antes guardada em seus olhos, de seu sonho e ao mesmo tempo... De sua realidade...

"O Zero... ele vai me odiar... ele me odeia..."  
Yuuki então não consegue mais controlar sua tristeza, uma angústia que lhe matava por dentro, e parecia pular pela boca... Ela começa a chorar, um choro fininho, o qual tentava abafar com as próprias mãos... E as lágrimas escorriam por entre os dedos, cheias de preocupação e doloridas, pela hesitação do pranto...  
 _Ele me odeia..._

"Por favor Yuuki, Não se preocupe..."  
Kaname então fecha a porta do quarto com delicadeza, e senta-se ao lado de Yuuki na cama...  
"Ele nunca irá traí-la."  
Ela então se levanta da cama rapidamente de súbito, irritada.  
"Você não entende! Não pode entender!" Fala com uma raiva contida pela tristeza e joga o travesseiro contra Kaname, que diante desta reação fica embasbacado.  
"O Zero! Ele..." E, enxugando suas lágrimas de forma áspera com as mãos, dá as costas para Kaname que, ainda, tenta segura-la pelo braço.  
"Yuuki, se acalme, eu..." Ela então solta-se dele olhando firmemente em seus olhos, e o abandona em seu quarto, batendo a porta com força.

Yuuki sai correndo do Alojamento, atordoada, não sabia mais no quê ou em quem pensar... Queria apenas sair dali...

Com o término das aulas, Zero retira-se de sua sala e logo se depara com Ichiru...

"Olha só... Irmãozinho! Como você vai?" Cumprimenta Ichiru, com seu ar sarcástico...  
"E isto lhe interessa?" E Zero passa sem olhá-lo no rosto, não tinha tempo para isso... _Só me faltava essa..._  
"Ora, mas que grosseria é esta..." Ichiru estava de braços cruzados, apoiado em pé contra a parede, olhos semiabertos, o que mostrava fácil seu ar irônico e ao mesmo tempo atraente... Parecia estar mesmo esperando pela saída de Zero. "E então, pensou sobre aquilo que eu te disse?"Zero parou, fez-se o silêncio, e depois voltou-se para Ichiru:  
"Talvez..." diz encarando Ichiru, e vira-se novamente de costas, saindo em passos curtos e pesados, com Ichiru acompanhando a sua saída com os olhos...

 _Eu... não quero pensar..._


	9. Yuuki And Zero Bloody World Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capítulo 9- Brothers

Capítulo 9- Brothers

Após terem acabado as últimas aulas, os alunos estavam super agitados.  
Todos estavam entusiasmados com a recém notícia de férias temporárias.  
Nenhum parecia suspeitar o real motivo de tal "maravilha".

Os dormitórios estavam todos animados, com os alunos fazendo suas malas, e discutindo onde iriam passar as férias com seus amigos.  
Discutindo excelentes viagens, super felizes que não teriam que acordar cedo para enfrentar aulas chatas e entediantes...

As garotas estavam um pouco tristes por não poderem mais ver os garotos da Night Class...mas não se importavam muito...  
a felicidade dessas férias era muito maior..  
Podiam arranjar outros garotos bonitos em algum pais aonde iriam viajar...

Os quartos estavam super animados com essas conversas...

Exceto um...

Num quarto dormitório masculino, tinham dois rapazes...nenhum dos dois pareciam querer fazer alguma mala...Um estava sentado na cama, e o outro olhando para a janela...

O que estava olhando para a janela se vira e fala com o outro.

\- Quem é esse cara, afinal?

O que estava sentado levanta seu olhar. Eram idênticos.

\- Rido Kuran. Ex-noivo de Shizuka - sama e que acabou com a vida dela...

O que estava em pé sorri. Pensa algo como "ela merecia"

-... Colocou na lista dos hunters o nome do amor dela. O mesmo que nossos pais mataram...

O que estava em pé não podia deixar de comentar...

-E depois aquela psicopata foi descontar com a nossa família... - disse, tocando no seu pescoço

O que estava sentado se levanta com raiva.

-Não a chame assim, Zero!

-o que foi Ichiru? Eu não tenho motivos para referi-la com respeito, seu traidorsinho...

-Voce não entende! Ela era a única pessoa que eu tinha no mundo!

Zero já não suportou mais essa. Atira rapidamente Ichiru na parede, segurando suas roupas com força e raiva, levantando-o contra a parede.

-POR UM ACASO VOCE É TANTO TRAIDOR QUE SE ESQUECEU DOS NOSSOS PAIS?ESQUECEU-SE DO AMOR QUE ELES TINHAM POR VOCE?DE COMO ELES TE CUIDARAM?APOIARAM-LHE QUANDO ESTIVERA DOENTE?E EM TROCA VOCE OS TRAIU?

Ichiru, para a surpresa de Zero, solta uma gargalhada. Uma gargalhada fria. Depois se controlou e olhou nos olhos de zero com um sorriso sarcástico.

\- Não Zero...O mundo deles era _você_...sempre foi...- A respiração de Zero parava. Zero já não começou a fazer tanta força, já ia soltando-o... - Dava para sentir...Eles tinham um grande orgulho do filho prodígio Zero...Enquanto eu, fraco como era, fui totalmente dispensado do meu futuro como caçador...- Então Ichiru para, respira, e continua – E você sabe de quem foi a culpa...

Zero já não podia ficar naquela situação...solta Ichiru e se afasta...ele tocara no seu ponto fraco...Olha para o lado...

\- você pode ter razão quanto a ter raiva de mim... mas nossos pais te amavam sim...

Vem um silêncio no quarto. Ichiru volta a sentar, Zero volta para a janela... Para quebrar o silencio, Zero recomeça...

\- E o que precisamos para derrotar esse tal de Rido?

\- Bom, agora que ele está em outro corpo, nada podemos fazer...Só poderíamos matá-lo em seu corpo original, que se encontra no quarto de Senri Shiki. Para que ele retorne a esse corpo, precisaríamos de sangue Kuran... mas ai seria somente o inicio...se ele voltar ao corpo original teremos muito trabalho para derrotá-lo...mas eu já tenho algumas coisas em mente...um sacrifício..que pretendo realizar para vingar a morte de Shizuka-sama...

-Então meu papel é conseguir o sangue, não é? Arf...Ainda não sei porque concordei em fazer isso...

-Talvez você já saiba, meu irmãozinho...querendo ou não...aquela garota nunca vai sair da sua mente...

Enquanto isso, em outro local, perto do dormitório da noite, vinha uma garota de cabelos longos, correndo, e com lágrimas nos olhos...


	10. Yuuki And Zero Bloody World Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Capítulo 10 – A Flauta**

**Capítulo 10 – A Flauta**

Na calada da noite, o campus do colégio Cross já estava praticamente vazio... muitos alunos já tinham saído para as inesperadas férias. Entre o alojamento da noite e do dia vinha uma garota de cabelos compridos andando, com o rosto meio amassado de tantas lágrimas que há pouco tempo foram derramadas. Agora estava mais tranqüila, e vinha caminhando, sem rumo. Refletia sobre seu estado atual e o que deveria fazer quanto a ele. A velocidade dos acontecimentos fora tão grande nos últimos dias que mal tivera tempo para pensar direito sobre eles. Mas agora poderia processar, enquanto andava vagarosamente.

Há mais ou menos duas semanas atrás, era uma garota super normal (a exceção de desconhecer seu passado), monitora do colégio, onde tinha várias amigas. Era uma das poucas que sabia do segredo da Night Class, onde estudava o garoto que salvara sua vida aos 5 anos, pelo qual era com um órfão caçador em que, embora não de sangue, o considerava seu irmão.

Sua vida mudou completa e recentemente quando Shizuka, que deixou Zero órfão, reapareceu, trazendo consigo seu irmão gêmeo, e confundindo a cabeça de zero a ponto querer morrer se conseguisse matá-la. Conseguiu, e não morreu, porém lhe deixou confuso, e foi a partir daí que a história da garota começou a mudar.

Zero, seu irmão de criação, seu grande amigo, a beijou. Isso lhe deixou profundamente confusa, por nunca ter olhado daquela maneira o garoto. Para complicar ainda mais, fora buscar consolo com Kaname, o garoto a quem era apaixonada. Voltou a sua verdadeira forma, recuperou suas memórias, e descobriu que o garoto que tanto amava era o tempo todo seu próprio irmão! Que ironia... Parecia que os dois garotos da sua vida trocaram de "papel".

Piorando a situação, Zero ficou decepcionado... Provavelmente a odiava agora... Era uma pena, mal tivera tempo de saber o que sentia em relação a ele (como irmão ou como amor), e já tinha seu ódio eterno. Sem contar que agora tinha um tio psicopata querendo matá-la...

Há pouco tempo, fugira do alojamento do seu onii-sama, este não a entendia, e embora o amasse do fundo do coração, não queria estar perto dele no momento, queria estar só. Estava refletindo esse tempo todo no campus do colégio, mas agora tinha que fazer alguma coisa, queria falar com _ele..._ Pedir desculpas, poder voltar a ser ao menos sua amiga...

Estava tanto tempo perdida nos pensamentos que nem percebeu que o colégio estava tão vazio... Provavelmente seu pai tinha cancelado as aulas, visto a confusão no colégio... Uma lágrima lhe cai dos olhos ao lembrar do pai... Não só do pai, mas de toda vida que tinha antes, que embora tão recente, parecia-lha tão distante... Lembrou-se de sua amiga Yori-chan, será que ela a aceitaria por ser uma vampira? Deveria contá-la...somente assim poderia saber... Decidiu então caminhar em direção ao alojamento do sol, provavelmente ela ainda estaria lá esperando preocupada por Yuuki antes de sair para as férias.

Enquanto andava, ouvia um lindo som de flauta, muito fraco o som, provavelmente só estava ouvindo-o porquê era vampira. Continuou a andar mesmo sem saber de onde vinha o som. Avistando de longe o alojamento, viu Yori-chan no portão. Caiu-lhe uma lágrima. Ela realmente esperou por Yuuki para saber o que estava acontecendo. Tinha uma ótima amiga. Foi andando até chegar lá. Pensava em como falaria com a amiga, era melhor não mostrar que estivera chorando há pouco. Talvez o melhor a fazer fosse falar com ela no seu jeito natural, alegre.

Quando finalmente chegou lá, pulou em cima da amiga dando um abraço animado, como antigamente sempre fazia...

\- Yori-chan!^^

-Oi...- Disse-lhe indiferentemente. Nem retribuiu ao abraço. Yuuki então notando esse comportamento estranho da amiga, se afastou um pouco.

-Yori-chan, você está bem? Está com raiva de mim?-hesitou um pouco. Antes de criar confusão era melhor dizer logo. Podia confiar nela.- Olhe, eu sei que você é uma grande amiga minha e devo lhe confiar quem eu sou, não contei antes porque eu mesma não sabia, é que...eu sou uma vampira...

-Hum... Eu já sabia... - Disse de novo indiferentemente. Yuuki olhou-a assustadoramente..

-mas... Como...?

-Você sabe... As notícias se espalham... - Disse no mesmo tom de voz. Yuuki não quis lhe perguntar mais, não tem como as "noticias terem se espalhado", porque só quem sabia da verdade eram kaname e os amigos dele... e o zero...Mas mesmo assim decidiu não discutir com Yori, provavelmente a amiga nem sequer tinha acreditado quando falou que era uma vampira e provavelmente estava blefando...provavelmente estava agindo assim porque estava com raiva de Yuuki de ter sumido sem dar avisos por vários dias, mas não discutiu, tinha outras coisas mais urgentes a fazer...

-Yori, sei que esta com raiva de mim, me desculpe, mas você sabe onde está o zero?

-Sei... Siga-me...

Então a seguiu. Yori nem entrou no alojamento, nem foi em direção ao alojamento da turma da noite, nem foi em direção as salas de aula, nem ao prédio do diretor. Foi em uma nova direção. Yuuki, embora morando no colégio e sendo monitora nunca viu este caminho, começou a pensar que estava saindo dos limites do colégio. Yori andava serenamente em sua frente, ate que chegaram em frente a uma floresta. Yuuki ficou preocupada, era de noite, tinham vampiros por todos os lados, não era seguro para Yori-chan. Mas por mais estranho que pareça, a garota não recuou, e entrou na floresta. Yuuki não quis argumentar com ela, se era lá que o zero estava, tinha que ir, então entrou também. Alem do mais, não tinham muitos riscos, já que era uma sangue-puro e os vampiros obedeceriam a ela, só temia de encontrar seu tio...Mas continuou, e quanto mais andava, mais forte ficava o som da flauta...

Estava muito escuro principalmente na floresta. Conseguia ver por ser vampira, mas Yori-chan deveria ter dificuldades! Porem caminhava tão bem como ela... A floresta era densa e um pouco difícil de passar, mas conseguiu avistar que estavam indo em direção a uma clareira...O som da flauta cada vez mais forte. Conseguia ver...na clareira...alguns túmulos..

\- YORI, PARE!

-Que foi?

-Tem alguém ali. Alguém nos observando. Sinto. Ali, perto dos arbustos.

-Tem certeza?

-Vi uma coisa se mexer... Poderia jurar que vi...

Yori continuou como se não houvesse nada. Então Yuuki seguiu e finalmente chegaram na clareira. O que Yuuki pensava que eram túmulos, realmente eram túmulos. E não eram poucos. Era um verdadeiro cemitério. Tinham tantos túmulos que não dava para ver até aonde acabavam. Não sabia que tinha um cemitério no colégio Cross, se é que ainda estavam no colégio. Então começaram a andar por entre os túmulos. Estranhamente, o clima pesado do ambiente combinava com o doce som da flauta que se ouvia. Havia árvore entre algumas tumbas, e ao jugar pela aparência e abandono do cemitério, notava-se que era um bem antigo. Mas Yuuki teve a impressão de que já foi um cemitério bastante bonito e bem cuidado no passado.

Então teve a curiosidade de ver o nome das pessoas falecidas. Porem quando se aproximou de um tumulo, viu que não tinha nenhum nome escrito! Porque não tinha nome naquele túmulo? Então foi ver outro, mas também não tinha absolutamente nada!Alias, nenhum túmulo tinha nome, e isso era bastante estranho... Mas saber do porque zero estaria num lugar desses era mais importante do que saber do porque da ausência dos nomes, então continuou...

Depois de passarem por várias e várias lápides anônimas, elas chegaram à parte central. Provavelmente era das pessoas mais ricas porque o local era mais sofisticado, existiam 16 lápides feitas de ouro, no mais artístico possível a arquitetura das tumbas. Essa parte central estava separada por um cercado todo requintado das outras tumbas, onde se dizia em cima:

 **VIDA LONGA AOS REIS E RAINHAS KURAN**

Yuuki petrificou depois dessas. Quer dizer que seus antepassados estavam enterrados ali? Entrou dentro do cercado. E dessa vez todos os túmulos tinham nomes, todos terminados em Kuran. Então se lembrou de quando seu onii-sama lhe disse, quando ainda não tinha perdido a memória, que existiram exatamente 16 reis Kuran, desde o primeiro ancestral Kuran, até seu avô, o último rei. Embora desde que a sociedade vampirica existe eram governados pelos Kurans, a existência de somente 16 era pelo fato de que, sendo sangue puro, viveram muito mais. Seus pais foram os primeiros Kurans não-reis, provavelmente não estariam ali...Mas o mais estranho era que vampiros, quando morrem , não sobram os corpos. Então porque havia um cemitério para eles?

Deixando um pouco mais a parte central, correu para alcançar Yori, que continuou a andar sem perceber que Yuuki tinha ficado para trás. Andaram até que, logo após o cemitério, avistaram um chalé acabado pelos anos e abandono. A sebe crescera livremente pela casa, o capim chegava à altura, a maior parte do chalé permanecia de pé, embora inteiramente coberta de hera escura, e o lado direito do andar superior explodira.

-O zero está aqu...?

Então se calou. Um vulto muito agasalhado capengava pelo cemitério em sua direção, era difícil ver por causa da escuridão da noite. Yuuki achou, embora fosse difícil julgar, que o vulto era uma mulher. Ela se movia com lentidão, provavelmente receosa de escorregar. Suas costas curvadas, sua corpulência, seu andar arrastado, tudo indicava uma idade muito avançada. Elas observaram sua aproximação em silencio. Por fim, parou a uns poucos metros das duas e, simplesmente, ficou ali as encarando.

Yuuki não sabia o que dizer, nem imaginava razoes para uma mulher estar andando por um cemitério abandonado. Olhou para Yori para buscar algum conselho, mas a garota parecia extremamente tranqüila. Por fim, a mulher ergueu a mão enluvada e fez sinal para que se aproximassem.

\- Quem é a senhora? Sabe onde está o Zero?

O vulto agasalhado assentiu e fez um sinal para que a seguissem. Então andou em direção as garotas, passou por elas e andou na direção do chalé. Ela se atrapalhou um instante com a chave à porta, abriu-a e se afastou para deixá-las entrar.

A mulher cheirava mal, ou talvez fosse a casa, Yuuki torceu o nariz ao passar por ela. A mulher fechou a porta, então se virou e espiou o rosto de Yuuki. Seus olhos tinham cataratas e pregas fundas de pele transparente, e todo o seu rosto era riscado de pequenas veias rompidas e manchas marrons.

-yori, não me sinto muito segura. –Sussurrou

A mulher andava vacilante pela sala, ascendendo velas, mas o lugar continuava muito escuro, para não falar de sua extrema sujeira. Um lindo e assustador som pairava pelo local, o som de uma flauta, cada vez mais intenso, desta vez ele estava muito próximo, provavelmente vinha do andar de cima.

-Senhora..? – sua voz tremeu um pouco – que flauta é essa?

A mulher olhou para ela como se não tivesse entendido a pergunta. Yuuki decidiu perguntar coisas mais importantes.

-O Zero... - insistiu em um tom mais lento e alto do que o normal – A senhora sabe quem é? Onde ele está? Porque a senhora nos pediu para acompanhá-la? A senhora queria nos dizer alguma coisa?

A mulher se adiantou para a garota, com um pequeno movimento de cabeça, olhou para Yuuki, para si mesma e para o teto.

-Ah... Yori, acho que ela quer que subamos com ela.

A mulher fez um sinal negativo

-Eu acho que ela quer que você vá sozinha.

Então fez um sinal positivo.

-Bem, então ok, vá na frente, - disse Yuuki a mulher

Ela pareceu entender, porque passou por ela e se encaminhou para a escada. Os degraus eram altos e estreitos. Devagar, arquejando um pouco, ela subiu ao primeiro andar, virou à direita e levou-a para um quarto de teto baixo. O som da flauta já estava ficando insuportável de tão alto.

Estava muito escuro e fedia horrivelmente, Yuuki levou um tempo para seus olhos de vampiro se "acionassem" para poder enxergar. Levou um susto: A mulher se aproximara naqueles segundos de escuridão, e a garota nem a ouvira.

-Você é a princesa Kuran? - sussurrou ela.

-sim, sou. – Ela assentiu lenta e solenemente. Yuuki estava surpresa, como ela sabia? Foi uma sensação desagradável e enervante.

\- A senhora tem alguma coisa para mim?

Então ela fechou os olhos e abriu.

-A senhora tem alguma coisa para mim? – perguntou, pela segunda vez, mais alto.

-Aqui – sussurrou ela, apontando para um canto. Yuuki viu os contornos de uma penteadeira muito cheia sob uma janela com cortinas. Desta vez a mulher não foi à frente. Yuuki passou entre ela e a cama desfeita.

\- Que é? – Indagou ao chegar a penteadeira em que havia uma pilha de alguma coisa que, pelo cheiro e aspecto... parecia roupa de cama suja.

-Ali – disse ela apontando para a massa informe.

E, no instante que ela virou a cabeça e varreu com o olhar o amontoado confuso à procura de alguma coisa familiar, a mulher fez um movimento estranho: Yuuki percebeu pelo canto do olho; O pânico fez com que se voltasse e o horror a paralisou ao ver o corpo velho se despojar e no lugar de uma senhora um monstro de olhos vermelhos, garras e dentes afiados em total ausência de qualquer fragmento de consciência. O som da flauta estava vindo de um local muito próximo, talvez quem a estivesse tocando tivesse ali, em algum local do quarto. Mal tivera tempo de pensar e a Level E a atacou, derrubando-a.

-Pare! – Gritou Yuuki em meio ao desespero. Mas a criatura não parou, investindo de novo contra a garota, que desta vez foi mais ágil e se esquivou. Mas era muito estranho, um level e obrigatoriamente deveria seguir as ordens de um sangue puro... A criatura arranhou-a com suas enormes garras, saindo um pouco de sangue. Yuuki se sentia frágil, sendo atacada por um vampiro de level inferior, e esta sendo sangue puro. Era terrível não ter desenvolvido seus poderes a ponto de não poder se defender.

Correu o mais rapidamente à janela, com o monstro a perseguindo. Afastou as cortinas. Pânico. Da janela, de onde se podia ver o cemitério, vinham varias criaturas de olhos vermelhos, provavelmente atraídas pelo sangue. A criatura atrás dela ia destruindo tudo a sua volta, Yuuki rolou para o lado, evitando, por um triz, seus braços, que golpeavam a penteadeira onde ela estivera um segundo antes. Cacos de vidro choveram sobre ela quando bateu no chão. Então, por reflexo, pegou um caco atirou-o no coração da criatura, que logo virou pó.

Não tinha muito tempo, desceria as escadas e salvaria Yori dos levels Es que estavam chegando. Mas mal alcançou a porta e um deles apareceu na sua frente. Correu na direção oposta, e vira o terror; Tinham vários subindo pela janela e cercando-a. Um ar gelado enchia o quarto. Um deles atacou. Yuuki atirou-se para o lado com um grito. Tentava se defender, mas eram muitos! Já estava quase sem forças. Uma lagrima caiu-lhe dos olhos. Era uma inútil. Se Kaname estivesse ali destruiria todos em segundos. Sentia-se arrependida de ter saído de seu quarto... Se pelo menos o Zero realmente estivesse ali, a salvaria com sempre fazia.

-Zero...

De repente um braço vindo de trás a segurou pelo pescoço, e outro pela barriga. Estava presa! Tinha um deles atrás dela segurando-a! Então, de um canto escuro do quarto, ela percebeu um vulto que provavelmente estivera lá o tempo todo e nem notara. Este vulto estava segurando um objeto... Podia-se ler, com alguma dificuldade, _"Hiou",_ o vulto se aproximou e deu para distinguir que o objeto era uma flauta! Se aproximando mais, notava-se que o vulto era alguém muito familiar... Um garoto alto, de cabelos cinza e aparência bela...

-Ze... Zero?

Sua voz saiu quase como um sussurro de tão fraca que estava. Então a criatura que estava segurando-a por trás lambeu lentamente seu pescoço... Deu um sorrisinho...e sussurrou no seu ouvido...

-Não... Eu estou aqui...

E a mordeu.


	11. Yuuki And Zero Bloody World Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capítulo 11 – Failures

Capítulo 11 – Failures

 _Sangue..._

 _Gosto de sangue na sua boca... um gosto tão...familiar..._

 _...tão bom...impossível...parar..._

O cheiro forte já se espalhara pelo ambiente, o cheio de uma sangue puro.

\- Ainda bem que lembramos de trazê-la para um lugar longe, assim esse cheiro enjoativo não vai chegar aos outros vampiros, e não vão desconfiar de nada...- Dizia Ichiru, acariciando sua flauta, enquanto observava seu irmão vampiro tomando do sangue tão necessário...- Não é que essa flauta que Shizuka-sama me deu funciona? Ela realmente consegue controlar os levels Es...mesmo eu não sendo um sangue puro...- Olha para os pós restantes dos levels Es no chão...

Então se vira, e detrás de si, mira com ódio um caixão, que com a escuridão da sala, era imperceptível.

\- Espere, Shizuka-sama, ainda irei vingar sua morte.

Enquanto isso, seu irmão estava perdido no sabor, na sensação, no desejo e na _culpa_ de tomar daquele sangue... A princesa estava totalmente presa em seus braços, mas nem tentava escapar... Provavelmente estava muito cansada depois de toda aquela luta... E isso só acentuava o sentimento de culpa... o fato de a ter assustado, de ataca-la por trás, e pega-la desprevenida só provava como era um covarde...mas tudo isso era necessário, ate mesmo para o bem dela...

Suas presas cada vez mais adentravam no seu pescoço, seu sangue fluindo com mais facilidade, um gosto familiar, porém diferente, mudado, mais forte... um sangue totalmente puro...um delírio...algo que não se podia parar...

Culpava-se por estar desejando loucamente aquele sangue _sujo_... de um ser _arrogante_...Não podia admitir que estava apaixonado por ela...era sua inimiga..sua inimiga...sua _inimiga_...Porem, por mais que repetisse, o sangue não o deixava conceber aquilo...

Tomando-o, vinham-lhe uma serie de lembranças na mente...

 _" Eram crianças...ele estava rasgando seu pescoço profundamente..._

 _-To com nojo...a sensação daquela mulher ainda esta aqui..._

 _A garota aproxima-se, impede-o de continuar machucando a si mesmo.._

 _\- Já passou viu? Já está tudo bem agora...Eu vou sempre estar aqui..."_

Por quê? Porque continuava pensando nela? Era sua inimiga...

O sangue continuava a colocar imagens na sua mente...

 _" Ele estava partindo...nunca iria se perdoar pelo que fizera..._

 _\- use as duas mãos, e mire no centro, matar um vampiro não é crime..._

 _E continuou a sair, mas algo o segurou por trás, algo que o impedia..._

 _\- A dor que você esconde...passara a ser minha ! Da próxima vez...eu pararei você...quando o momento chegar...se você quiser...eu farei você parar!_

 _O calor dos braços dela...a segurança...a aceitação..."_

Ela o aceitou... mesmo sendo um vampiro...mesmo tendo a atacado...porque não conseguia aceita-la por ser uma sangue puro?

" _Estavam os dois conversando..._

 _\- Tire essa faixa do pescoço... isso dá a maior bandeira..._

 _\- mas é necessário, se deixar só um esparadrapo, qualquer engraçadinho tira..como o Aidou_

 _\- se não fosse eu... se você pudesse escolher...seria kaname kuran, não é? Você preferia que ele que tivesse que sugar seu sangue não era?_

 _-hã?_

 _\- Deu pra sentir...atraves do sabor...em seu sangue.. "_

Era mesmo... quando tomava do seu sangue... conseguia entender seus sentimentos...Agora duvidava se estas lembranças eram realmente suas...ou da garota... suas mentes ficavam muito unidas nesses momentos...mas agora conseguia ouvir algo que ela estava tentando te dizer...algo lá no fundo de sua mente...onde conseguira atingir...

" _Zero...estou do seu lado..."_

\- YUUKI! - Rapidamente parou de tomar seu sangue, mas já era tarde demais. Tomou tanto que a sangue puro desmaiou. Agora se encontrava inconsciente em seus braços. O que tinha feito?

\- não se esquenta, ela não vai ficar desmaiada para sempre – disse Ichiru, que Zero tinha ate se esquecido de que estava ali.- não precisa entrar em pânico...agora só precisamos destruí-lo...

-você acha que vai dar certo? – Disse zero, se recompondo, e colocando Yuuki na cama ao lado. – você acha que a profecia é verdadeira?

\- tenho quase certeza. Shizuka-sama me falou sobre as escrituras...e de acordo com o que tem escrito, após ter tomado o sangue dela (olha para a garota inconsciente na cama), só você conseguira destruí-lo. – Abre o caixão, onde tinha um homem "morto" – Sem mais demoras, vamos acabar com isso...

Zero pega na mão de Yuuki, faz um pequeno corte em seu dedo , e pinga o seu sangue no homem do caixão. Aquele sangue é lentamente absorvido...a aparência morta já não se encontrava mais lá...parecia que o tal homem estava voltando de alguma maneira...começava a respirar...logo depois seus dedos se moviam...tudo lentamente entrava em movimento, até que seus olhos abriram-se. Então a criatura falou...

\- hum...finalmente...agradeço o trabalho de vocês...não sabia que ia ser tão fácil retornar...

\- NÃO TÃO RÁPIDO! – Disse zero, apontando a arma para a sua cabeça. – nós sabemos da profecia! E sou eu aquele que pode mata-lo!

Então o homem se levanta do caixão, e solta uma gargalhada cruel.

\- HAHAHAHAHAHAHA- Se é tão simples assim, hunter, porque não tenta? Porque não atira?- um sorriso malicioso se estampa no rosto...

\- Ora...seu...POIS É EXATAMENTE ISSO QUE VOU FAZER!

E atira.

O buraco no seu peito ficou por alguns instantes lá...mas rapidamente se cicatrizou...

\- Você deveria ter pensado um pouco antes de ter ressuscitado um sangue-puro com altos poderes de cura...- disse, sorrindo.

\- Mas...como? – estava perplexo..- Eu tomei do sangue dela...de acordo com a profecia...

\- Parece que tem gente que mal interpretou as escrituras...interessante...mas não tenho muito tempo para ficar aqui...tenho que me recuperar para poder destruir os meus opositores...- Então passa direto pelos garotos e dá uma olhada em Yuuki na cama – parece que vamos ter que nos encontrar outra vez, princesa...- E sai pela janela, deixando dois gêmeos incrédulos no quarto empoeirado.

Em outro lugar, no alojamento da Lua, um garoto acaba de sair de transe.

\- Onde..eu estou? – Disse o garoto ruivo

\- Shiki ..? – se aproxima um loiro...- Shiki! Você voltou! Mas...como?

\- Takuma? O que esta acontecendo? Voltar do que...? não me lembro de mais nada do que fiz ultimamente...minha cabeça dói...Onde esta a Rima?

\- Espera! Vou chamar ela! – e saiu do quarto.

Shiki se levantou, e se olhou no espelho...o que estava acontecendo? Estava com uma cara de muito cansado e não sabia porque...De repente uma voz tão familiar e querida...

\- Shiki? Shiki? – A garota de cabelos laranjas chamava pelo seu nome, e quando este virou...- Seus olhos não estão com duas cores! Ainda bem! Shiki! – E corre para abraçá-lo – estou tão feliz...

Era raro um momento desses...em que a garota expressava seus sentimentos e sorria...mas apesar do ambiente feliz, Takuma não estava tranqüilo...Alguma coisa tinha acontecido...

Tinha que avisar Kaname...então foi em direção ao seu dormitório, mas se encontrou com ele antes, no corredor...

\- Não precisa me dizer nada, Ichijou..já senti...O inimigo esperado já retornou...mas uma coisa me inquieta... _onde está a minha irmã?_


	12. Yuuki And Zero Bloody World Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capitulo 12 – The Profecy

Capitulo 12 – The Profecy

Estava meio escuro…

Era assim que ficava quando perdia a consciência?

Não lembrava muito bem da ultima vez em que estava acordada...só lembrava que tinha muito sangue...

As coisas estavam clareando um pouco mais...Conseguia ver...algumas coisas...embaçadas...conseguiu identificar uma cadeira...uma mesa...um homem...olhando para ela...

\- Di- diretor ? – sua visão melhorou, já via ele claramente...

\- Yuuki...Que bom...recobrou a consciência...

\- Dói...- Disse a garota, tocando no pescoço e sentindo que havia uma faixa lá.

\- Gomene Yuuki...eu já sabia que isso podia acontecer...

\- ã...?

\- Eu já sabia que zero estava planejando alguma coisa para tomar do seu sangue...

De repente se lembrou de tudo o que lhe tinha acontecido recentemente... de todas as coisas que lhe passaram...desde quando viu Yori até...

\- Diretor! Onde está a Yori - chan?- Disse levantando-se rapidamente do sofá onde estava deitada. – Ela estava muito estranha quando...

\- Ela está bem. – Yuuki se sentou no sofá – Existe uma técnica muito complicada entre os caçadores em que podemos hipnotizar qualquer humano, suponho que Zero a tenha hipnotizado para te levar àquele lugar... Mas ela está bem, não se lembra de nada, está descansando no dormitório de vocês.

Yuuki se acalmou então... Yori estava bem... Ela foi hipnotizada... por isso estava estranha...Yuuki se lembrava de como foi estranho a sua visita aquele chalé abandonado em meio à floresta passando por um cemitério...

\- Diretor... Porque tem um cemitério aqui no campus do colégio Cross?

Ele suspirou. Estava procurando a melhor maneira de lhe dizer...

\- Sabe Yuuki... antes mesmo se você nascer...sua mãe me pediu para que te criasse, pediu para que você estivesse livre de todas as obrigações como sangue-puro. Que você vivesse como uma humana normal, e que fosse a escola, conviver com outros alunos. Foi assim que construí o colégio Cross.

\- Como? Quer dizer, você construiu o colégio por minha causa?

Estava incrédula. Este fez um sinal afirmativo e continuou.

\- Assim como ela, era a favor da convivência pacifica entre vampiros e humanos, então Juuri me pediu para fazer uma turma de vampiros. O que eu fiz. Assim, seu outro filho poderia ir à escola e conviver com humanos também, além de pode conviver com você. O grande problema é que não sabia onde iria construir esse colégio. Então ela me ofereceu esse lugar.

\- O que exatamente era esse lugar?

\- Nada mais nada menos do que o antigo palácio da família real sangue puro Kuran.

\- Como?

\- Como o último rei foi o seu avô, o palácio ficou abandonado desde que este abdicou ao poder. O objetivo de sua mãe foi claramente destruir a última sombra do poder autoritário de seus antepassados. Foi uma forma de nunca mais haver a monarquia, assim este lugar nunca mais iria ser necessário. E o que melhor para os ideais de sua mãe construir um colégio que prega a paz com os humanos no lugar? A região onde ficava o cemitério do palácio não foi utilizada, portanto não foi destruída. Mas foi abandonada e no lugar e em volta cresceu uma floresta, a mesma pela qual você passou.

\- Mas quando os vampiros morrem seus corpos desaparecem!

\- E é por isso que nos túmulos não há nomes. Exceto as tumbas dos reis, mas seus corpos não estão lá, é só um símbolo. Todos os caixões estão vazios.

Yuuki estava atordoada. Jamais pensaria que o colégio foi criado por sua casa, muito menos que foi construído na casa de seus ancestrais. Muito menos que foi idéia da sua mãe...

\- Diretor... não sabia que você tinha conhecido a minha mãe...quer dizer.. você sabia esse tempo todo quem eu era e o que eu era?

Ele se levantou da sua cadeira, e se sentou ao lado da garota no sofá. Pôs sua mão em seu rosto.

\- Sabia...mais isso não me afetava em nada...para mim você ainda era a minha filhinha querida.

Com lágrimas no rosto a garota o abraçou. Ficaram lá por um tempão. Então se separaram. Ele olhou em seu rosto.

\- agora que você retornou à sua verdadeira forma, está muito parecida com sua mãe...você está muito bonita...

\- er...obrigada, diretor!^^"

\- É PAPAI!T.T

Yuuki suspirou. Se lembrou de uma coisa que o diretor disse há pouco tempo...

\- Hum...o que você quis dizer com "eu já sabia que isso podia acontecer" ? Como você soube que o Zero queria o meu sangue? E também...porque é que ele queria ?

\- Não sei se você sabe...mas há na cultura vampírica uma série de profecias feitas por sábios no passado. Acredita-se que todas as profecias serão realizadas em alguma época. Não importa o quanto vão demorar para serem cumpridas, todas elas serão. Algumas já aconteceram, outras acredita-se que algum dia vão se realizar. Mas tem uma que parece que está ocorrendo _agora_...

\- Qual?

\- Uma que tudo aponta que diz a seu respeito.

\- A mim?

\- Espere, vou pegar o livro onde estão escritas as profecias.

Então se levantou, foi à sala ao lado, enquanto dizia..

-Este livro estava na biblioteca do palácio. É uma raridade ter uma cópia das escrituras. Peguei Ichiru lendo esse livro uma vez...por isso digo que o que eles tramaram tem tudo a ver.

Então ele chegou na sala onde Yuuki estava trazendo um livro gigantesco, empoeirado, com folhas amaleras, capa pesada, muito desgastado. Na capa lia-se _" As escrituras"_ . se sentou ao lado da garota, abriu em uma página onde no canto tinha um texto em que o título era _"O fim dos Kuran"_ .

\- Ninguém nunca soube quem fez a profecia dos kuran, mas antes que você leia, saiba que eles sempre só tinham dois filhos, um homem e uma mulher. Era uma maneira natural de se controlar o clã , repassando o poder e a herança para os dois filhos, que mais tarde seriam obrigados a se casar. Desse modo, o sangue não se misturava nem havia discussões para ver quem herdava a fortuna dos pais. Sempre foi assim, um garoto e uma menina, nunca existiram kurans filhos únicos ou com dois irmãos. E sempre o irmão era do sexo oposto. Sempre, a única exceção foi com seus pais e Rido. Agora leia a profecia.

 _O fim dos Kuran_

 _Haverá um período da história em que os vampiros serão governados pela dinastia Kuran. Um logo período, porém terá o seu fim. Seu último rei terá o incrível azar de ter três filhos. Um deles será a peça chave para acabar com o clã. Somente aquele afetado pela maldição dos caçadores gêmeos carregando a sina de um level E terá condições de destruir a peça chave. Contanto que este compartilhe o sangue com a humana sangue puro._   
_E é ai que se dá o fim._

Á primeira vista o texto parecia muito confuso. Se alguém que não soubesse de nada do que estava acontecendo lesse, certamente não iria entender. Mas Yuuki rapidamente identificou algumas das insinuações...

\- A peça chave só pode ser o Rido, meus pais estão mortos, ele é o único que está vivo dos três filhos do último rei . Aquele que sofre a maldição dos caçadores gêmeos poderia ser o Zero ou o Ichiru...porém o único que carrega consigo a sina de um Level E é o Zero...A humana sangue puro é claro que sou eu...talvez isso tenha confundido as pessoas que tentaram decifrar essa profecia...pelo que dá para entender, o Rido é a causa do fim do nosso clã, e ele só pode ser destruído pelo Zero, no caso somente se tomar do meu sangue, e ao tomar do meu sangue, o clã se destruí! Isso não faz o menor sentido! Se ele destruir o Rido, meu os Kuran estarão a salvo não é? Mas aqui diz que quando o Zero tomar o meu sangue, " é ai que se dá o fim" !

\- Yuuki, nem sempre as profecias são interpretadas da maneira que elas deveriam ser...Se a profecia funciona, o fim dos Kuran vai acontecer, de uma maneira ou de outra. É sobre isso que a profecia retrata. O fim do clã está para acontecer em pouco tempo, se é que já não aconteceu.

\- Se é que já não aconteceu? Como assim? É impossível, se eu, onii-sama e o Rido estamos vivos!

\- O fim de um clã não necessariamente representa a morte de seus membros...Pelo que consigo entender...Não é o Rido que vai acabar com o clã, e sim o Zero.

\- O que? Impossível! Aqui diz que _Um deles será a peça chave para acabar com o clã !_ Está falando do Rido!

\- O que ele quer dizer é que ele é o fator que contribui para o fim, mas não é ele quem o causa. Leia _. Contanto que este compartilhe o sangue com a humana sangue puro. E é ai que se dá o fim._ Está falando do Zero, e que ao tomar o seu sangue é que se dá o fim. O que entendi da profecia foi : O Rido é o fator que contribui para o fim, Zero tem que mata-lo, somente tomando do seu sangue, e assim o clã se acaba. O Rido contribui para o fim porque faz o Zero querer seu sangue para matá-lo, acabando com o clã. E é por isso que Rido se torna a peça-chave do fim.

\- Mas perai! Se o Zero nunca tivesse lido a profecia, ele nunca saberia que teria que tomar meu sangue para acabar com o Rido! Então a profecia nunca se cumprido.

\- Muitas profecias funcionam assim. Elas só funcionam se aqueles que ela cita souber de sua existência. Se ele nunca a tivesse lido, talvez a profecia não seria real.

\- mas quer dizer que a profecia agora é real?

\- agora sim, apartir do momento que você a leu, já que era a única pessoa citada que faltava ler.

\- Ah! Que confuso! Mas eu ainda não entendi uma coisa...Porque o fato do Zero tomar o meu sangue vai destruir o clã? O que tem a ver?

\- Essa é uma das coisas que ainda não foram resolvidas. Há pouco Zero me disse que tinha mal interpretado a profecia, pois pelo que me disse, ao tomar seu sangue não conseguiu destruí-lo.

\- Como assim não conseguiu..? De acordo com a profe...

\- Eu disse que ela foi mal interpretada... Talvez não signifique tomar seu sangue... sei lah...não entendi também! Eu pensava que estava correto, mas depois dessa...foi ai que pensamos que você deveria saber dela também...Talvez só você pode decifrar o que agente mal interpretou...e do porque o Zero seria o causador do fim.

Então ele se levanta.

\- Tenho que fazer algumas coisas. Vou deixar o livro com você, pode ser que descubra alguma coisa...Descanse...Tenho pressentimentos que muitas coisas estão para acontecer...e não saia dessa casa. Se tiver fome tem coisa suficiente na geladeira, e pode tomar um banho se precisar. Agora me dá licença.

Então sai pela porta. Fecha-a e Yuuki ouve o barulho dele descendo as escadas.

Leu novamente a profecia... Palavra por palavra... Então notou uma coisa que não tinha percebido... _Contanto que este compartilhe o sangue com a humana sangue puro... compartilhe o sangue com...compartilhe...compartilhe..._ Já sabia!

Zero estava caminhando pelo campus...Andava de um lado para o outro...não sabia o que tinha errado...Fizera tudo tão perfeitamente...E errou de uma maneira brusca...Agora seu inimigo estava por ai...solto...representando perigos para quem quer que fosse...A única coisa que o tranqüilizava era que este estava se recuperando ainda...já que há pouco estava semi-morto...

Mas não era a sua falha que mais o angustiava, e sim o seu êxito, já que conseguira levar a garota pro lugar, conseguira tomar seu sangue, tudo foi como o planejado, e é exatamente por isso que o irrita.

A maneira como roubou seu sangue, pegando-a por trás, de uma maneira monstruosa, ele que era a besta, não os sangue puros...mesmo que tinha feito isso pelo seu próprio bem, não era correto...E o que mais o deixava com raiva é que mesmo assim a garota lhe disse, em seu interior, que estava do seu lado...

Ela o aceitou como um vampiro, ele não a aceitou como sangue puro, e ainda por cima disse que estava do seu lado... era muito irônico...chegava a ser cruel...

E aquelas imagens? De quem realmente eram? Era ele que estava pensando nela naquele momento, ou ela que estava pensando nele? Via seus sentimentos quando tomava seu sangue...poderia ver seus pensamentos também...

Lembrou de que ela sempre esteve do seu lado quando ele precisou... talvez ela precise de companhia agora...talvez esteja confusa por nunca saber quem ela própria realmente era...

Precisava vê-la

Precisava pedir desculpas.

Correu o mais rápido que pôde para chegar à casa do diretor. Abriu o portão, subiu as escadas. Parou em frente à porta de seu escritório... podia sentir...ela estava ali...


	13. Yuuki And Zero Bloody World Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capítulo 13 – Vampire's love

Capítulo 13 – Vampire's love

Podia sentir que estava ali…  
Entrou devagar...  
Deparou-se com a sala do diretor, sua mesa organizada, sua cadeira vazia. Em frente à mesa, um sofá.  
Uma criatura bela, vestindo o uniforme da escola, ali deitava. Estava dormindo.  
Aproximou-se, sentou-se ao lado dela. Percebeu que a garota se apoiava em um livro grosso. Estava lendo as escrituras?  
Brincou com seus cabelos, olhou no seu lindo rosto. Embora um pouco mudado, era o mesmo rosto de sua melhor companheira, a quem o acolheu desde pequeno, a quem implicava o tempo todo.  
Por quanto tempo os dois não iam patrulhar a sós de noite? Por quanto tempo viveram como irmãos, embora soubesse que não era desse modo que a olhava? Por quanto tempo teve que aturar saber que para ela ele só era seu irmão mais velho, e que só tinha olhos para kaname?  
Demorou-lhe muito expressar seus sentimentos, mas quando finalmente conseguiu... Tarde demais.  
Não a aceitou, magoou-a.  
E agora só lhe restava uma coisa a fazer...  
\- gomene... yuuki...  
Alisou seus cabelos...como era difícil falar com ela dormindo...queria que acordasse, mas temia também...será que aceitaria suas desculpas quando acordasse?  
Não queria estar mais ali. Levantou-se.  
Mas algo o impediu.  
Uma mão segurava sua camisa por trás.  
Virou a cabeça, a garota estava olhando para ele, com uma cara meio sonolenta, o rosto um pouco vermelho.  
\- Não... não vá...  
Estava esse tempo todo acordada?  
Então a garota se levantou lentamente, esfregou o rosto com as mãos para tirar a cara de sono e olhou bem nos olhos dele.  
\- Queria me falar alguma coisa?  
Não havia mais saída, teria que fazer logo o que viera fazer.  
\- Olha..yuuki...naquela hora...naquele lugar...Precisei do seu...você sabe...- como era difícil falar, não queria reviver aquele momento..- para destruir...  
Então um dedo veio aos seus lábios.  
-shii...Eu sei...li a profecia...mas parece que não deu certo não foi?  
Zero olhava incrédulo para ela... como sabia?  
Yuuki, como que adivinhando o seu olhar, respondeu:  
\- O diretor me contou...  
Ela pegou o livro pesado atrás de si, abriu na pagina já marcada, e leu em voz alta:

 _O fim dos Kuran_

 __  
_Haverá um período da história em que os vampiros serão governados pela dinastia Kuran. Um logo período, porém terá o seu fim. Seu último rei terá o incrível azar de ter três filhos. Um deles será a peça chave para acabar com o clã. Somente aquele afetado pela maldição dos caçadores gêmeos carregando a sina de um level E terá condições de destruir a peça chave. Contanto que este compartilhe o sangue com a humana sangue puro. E é ai que se dá o fim._

Então releu um fragmento:

\- _Contanto que este compartilhe o sangue com a humana sangue puro._ Compartilhe Zero!  
Então este a olhou com um ar de impossível... Entendera o que era para fazer... Como nunca percebera isso antes?  
\- Você diz... _simultaneamente?_  
Os dois estavam vermelhos... era diferente de tomar o sangue por fome...Zero estava intrigado...não via Yuuki ainda como uma vampiro – embora sentisse o cheiro de sangue puro a léguas de distância – talvez teria que verdadeiramente aceitar como ela era _agora_...  
\- Bom...não custa nada _tentar..._ – Disse, vermelha, e era mentira, custava sim...mas não conseguiu terminar pois o garoto se aproximou, e penetrou suas presas no seu delicado pescoço...  
Yuuki, que já sabia o seu papel, parou de falar, e fez o mesmo com o pescoço do garoto.  
Que sensação..nova...  
podia sentir...  
o zero...seus sentimentos...  
agora entendia...  
Sangue...  
O cheiro hipnotizante invadindo o ambiente...o sangue dos dois..  
Eram como um só organismo... enquanto seu sangue saia do seu pescoço, entrava mais pela sua boca...  
Seus batimentos, sincronizados.  
O sangue dos dois bombeava a mesma velocidade no corpo do outro.  
O liquido se misturava, não havia mais distinção.  
Eram um só.  
Compartilhar... era _isso_ que significava...  
Zero estava se delirando com toda aquela sensação... não tinha mais medo de exagerar na quantidade...não tinha mais medo da garota desmaiar...dessa vez poderia tomar à vontade...pois a mesma quantidade que entrava, saia.  
Podia verdadeiramente aceitar quem ela era...estava feliz por isso...  
Ficaram um tempão assim...

Zero sentia uma grande força incorporar... a profecia...devia estar funcionando...era como se estivesse renovando todo o seu sangue..e trocando por um outro... _puro_...e _forte_...  
Era um caçador, não somente um caçador, mas que tinha um irmão gêmeo... embora se odiasse por isso..tomara a força de seu irmão quando ainda eram fetos...fora sempre visto como um garoto prodígio...não somente isso, se transformara em um vampiro...aumentando sua força, resistência , regeneração...Sempre se achou um lixo, mas, pensando bem, era uma criatura poderosa...e agora _isso_... trocando seu sangue por um puro...ia se tornar quase invencível...seu poder se equiparia, ou ate superaria, o de um sangue puro, poderia derrotar Rido...  
Agora entendia porque a profecia o apontava como o escolhido para dar o fim...Realmente...era capaz.  
Então finalmente se afastaram. Se olharam nos olhos, confusos.  
\- Então...é isso? – perguntou o garoto, sem mais nada o que dizer...  
Então a garota puxou-o gentilmente para baixo. Seus lábios se encontraram.  
Começaram de uma maneira suave, mas logo aceleraram , transformando o beijo em um apaixonado, delirante, esfomeado... Não conseguiam respirar, um consumia o ar do outro. Seus lábios se tocando numa eterna dança enlouquecedora. Era como se precisassem um do outro há muito tempo, como se desejassem, como se esquecessem de tudo...  
Como se só existissem os dois no mundo, e ninguém mais.  
A suas bocas, quentes e úmidas, se afogavam de paixão. Zero colocou suas mãos em seus cabelos, puxou-a agressivamente para si. Yuuki fez o mesmo com os cabelos cinza do rapaz. As reminiscências dos sangues deles ainda se encontravam em suas bocas, deixando o beijo ainda mais enriquecedor, com o gosto mais desejado dos vampiros. Era como se fosse um beijo e uma mordida ao mesmo tempo.  
Zero queria mais, encostou de propósito suas presas na língua de yuuki, ferindo-a e deixando fluir mais sangue...dessa vez um sangue mais fresco...mais...delicioso. yuuki não deixou por menos, fez o mesmo. E continuaram assim, ferindo-se mutuamente, tomando o sangue do outro de uma forma diferente, e perfeita.  
Yuuki não queria que isso não acabasse nunca...Esse beijo estava sendo muito melhor do que o primeiro, em que fora pega desprevenida. Era a primeira vez que estava de fato vivendo sua vida, sem deixar sua timidez atrapalhar...Talvez o fato de ter se transformado em vampiro lhe dera essa confiança...ou talvez não..talvez finalmente percebera o que queria da vida...Se arrependera de tanto tempo perdido em que passara com zero...poderia ter feito isso antes, ter aproveitado seu tempo livre, sua falta de obrigação com o mundo vampirico...Não devia ter esperado seu mundo virar de cabeça para baixo para isso acontecer...agora não tinha muito tempo para ficar com zero, curti-lo e tudo, tinha alguém querendo mata-la, alem de que agora não podia deixar seu onii-sama sozinho depois de 10 anos de solidão...Tinha que também assumir sua posição de herdeira do trono kuran, para dar continuidade ao seu clã...mas perai...não era exatamente isso sobre o que falava a profecia?  
Se afastaram lentamente. Se abraçaram. Ficaram lá, nenhum dos dois sabendo o que dizer.  
Yuuki não estava confusa... não como da outra vez...dessa vez já esperava os seus e os sentimentos do zero...da outra não...não fazia nem idéia...Nunca imaginara o que o garoto sentia...ele nunca se expressou...para ela era como um irmão chato e implicante mas que se importava muito . Então foi a primeira a falar e a quebrar o silencio.  
\- Por que você nunca me disse antes?  
O garoto deu um sorrisinho.  
\- Sabendo que você era doida por kuran e que me tratava como um irmão? Não sei nem como tive coragem de te beijar naquela vez...  
Então ela se afastou, desfez o abraço. Pensou. Realmente, seu coração sempre pertenceu à kaname...desde que o garoto a salvou quando tinha 5 anos de idade..era o começo de seu mundo...de fato o amava, e muito...mas dessa vez não sentia a mesma coisa...ainda o amava, lógico, mas de uma maneira diferente...  
\- Não se preocupe... Amo-o de acordo com o que ele realmente é para mim... Amo-o como um irmão...  
\- Tem certeza? Eu sei bem que irmãos sangue puros tendem a se casar... sei que vocês são noivos...e que tem que ficar juntos para darem continuidade ao clã...  
\- Não confunda obrigação com desejo, zero... É verdade que para dar essa continuidade tenho que permanecer ao lado dele, mas não é isso que eu quero... e sinceramente...sei que não é isso que ele quer...Amamos-nos como irmãos. – Então parou, pensou – E eu acho que é exatamente isso que a profecia quis dizer quando fala que você vai acabar com o nosso clã.  
Agora zero parecia mais confuso que nunca.  
\- Simples, se por sua causa eu não me casar com meu irmão, a dinastia kuran se acaba! E isso só se deu porque compartilhamos o sangue, para você poder derrotar o Rido! Faz sentido não faz?  
Zero tinha que admitir... Yuuki era muito inteligente... ou tinha ficado após ter se transformado...tanto faz...de uma forma geral, tinha mudado, mas sua essência era a mesma, e a amava mais do que nunca...  
\- Eu não entendo...como você consegue decifrar isso se não consegue nem ao menos fazer uns exercícios de matemática sozinha?  
\- Ei, por um acaso ta me chamando de burra é? Não fui eu que mal interpretei uma teoria idiota daquela! E aquele cemitério me assustou viu?  
\- Não é culpa minha se você ainda é uma criança que tem medo de fantasmas...  
\- Ora , seu...  
E deu milhões de murros no seu ombro direito.  
\- ai! Isso dói!  
\- ahá! Tome cuidado que eu fiquei mais forte, ta?  
E os dois começaram a rir...  
Yuuki estava feliz... Nada mudou entre eles...


	14. Yuuki And Zero Bloody World Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capítulo 14: Trust \- Por **Lici**

Capítulo 14: Trust \- Por **Lici**

 _Eu me sinto... completo._   
__

Mas agora Rido havia retornado.  
Um clima de escuridão percorria o quase vazio Colégio Cross. A aura negativa se fazia sentir ofegante, pondo em dúvida os corações desavisados e enchendo de uma expectativa cruel os que se sentiam responsabilizados.

 _Consigo sentir... ele voltou._   
__

Kaname provava desta ânsia, quando Seiren entrou em seu quarto de súbito.

"Kaname-sama..."

Kaname desperta do sentimento escuro que o dominava.

"Seiren."  
"Kaname-sama, level E's estão invadindo o colégio... E o Conselho dos Anciões..."  
"Eu já esperava... aqueles cães do Conselho... Sempre confiável, Seiren." Disse ele, como se olhasse para o horizonte.  
"Estou às suas ordens."  
"Avise os outros... haverá uma reunião." Kaname virou as costas. Estava frio e pensativo.  
"Sim, Kaname-sama..." E retirou-se com rapidez, saltando pela janela.

 _Está chegando... o momento..._   
__

Todos estavam reunidos. Kaname foi curto e claro em suas decisões.  
Haveria uma grande batalha, a qual tinha como causa principal a segurança de Yuuki. Durante a reunião, seus mais fiéis vampiros permaneciam calados, diante da gravidade do fato.  
Ruka refletia presa aos olhos de Kaname. Estava distante, mas aparentava de alma desejar estar o mais perto possível. No fundo da sala, o olhava com ternura e apreensão. Era a única que entendia o real motivo de sua preocupação.

 _Sua... irmã._   
__

Queria apóia-lo. Queria estar ao seu lado.

 _Eu confio em você... Kaname-sama..._   
__

Ruka esperou que todos saíssem para que ficassem a sós.  
Ela o puxou pelo braço antes que ele passasse pela porta. Não conseguia evitar... Seu coração explodia ao sentir a pele de Kaname entre suas mãos... Sentia-se segura perto dele... Ela o _amava_.

"Kaname-sama... por favor..."

Kaname virou-se devagar. Não conseguia fingir-se. Estava anestesiado.

"Eu sei como se sente..."  
"Ruka..."  
"Por favor, fique tranqüilo, Kaname-sama... Yuuki-sama estará segura..."

Kaname ficou surpreso. _Como ela sabia?_ __

"Eu não tenho tanta certeza..." Voltou ao seu transe, suspirando silenciosamente.

Aquilo a doía por dentro. Como queria dividir aquele sofrimento e torná-lo mais suportável... Ruka o tomou pelas mãos, apertando-as.

"Yuuki-sama tem alguém que pode protegê-la. Você fez tudo o que podia, tudo o que estava ao seu alcance... _você_ não a traiu."  
"Yuuki é minha noiva... não posso deixar que nada aconteça a ela... Eu não posso acabar com a tradição."

Kaname soltou-se das mãos de Ruka e se inclinou sobre uma cadeira. A conversa entre os dois parecia uma luta entre aproximação e afastamento.  
Ruka parou pensativa.

"Todo este tempo... passei esperando por isso... movendo as peças... deste _xadrez_."  
"Você a ama?"

Esta frase fugiu dos lábios de Ruka num impulso que parecia vir do fundo de seus pensamentos.  
Kaname ficou paralisado. Lógico que ele a amava, _mas_...  
Não conseguia entender a ousadia daquela pergunta num momento como aquele.

"Do que você está falando?"  
"Ou pretende casar-se por obrigação?"

Levantou-se da cadeira e percorreu Ruka com os olhos.  
Estava segura como nunca e ao mesmo tempo serena. Começava a perceber então o movimento ondulado de seus cabelos sobre os ombros, semicobertos por um vestido discreto e leve, justo na cintura, que cultuava suas curvas com elegância e meiguice. Os ombros pálidos pareciam mover-se em sintonia com as batidas do coração, expressivos ao presenciarem o seu colo perfeitamente disposto e atravessado por um colar, cujo pingente estava escondido entre o vestido. Mas nada se comparava àquele rosto sincero e preocupado, que o fitava cheio de amor. Ruka era linda.  
Sentiu uma vontade inesperada de tomá-la em seus braços. Estava confuso. O que estava sentindo?

"É minha responsabilidade dar continuidade ao Clã..."  
"Se você a ama, Kaname-sama..." , disse abaixando a cabeça, como quem quisesse enxergar dentro de si, "... é o que importa."  
"Para mim... Yuuki é a minha irmã. Mesmo que eu não queira, não posso deixá-la."

Ruka parecia sorrir-se. Mas fora discreta demais para se fazer perceber.

"Yuuki-sama não está só."

Não podia discordar. Alguém muito próximo amava a sua irmã acima de todas as adversidades, acima até mesmo de sua própria vontade. Mas era justamente por este motivo que não podia confiar todo um futuro em suas mãos. Com tantas diferenças...  
"Não sei... não sei se é confiável... não sei se devo arriscar."  
"Então retire esta dúvida, Kaname-sama... Talvez você deva."

Ruka então preparou-se estranhamente para sair. Confiante, esta era a palavra que poderia descrever a mudança de Ruka naquele momento.  
Kaname a via atravessando a porta, quando a chamou pelo nome.

"Ruka."

Ela virou-se com leveza e soltou um sorriso. Pôde dizer tudo, apenas com este gesto.  
 _Estou com você, Kaname-sama..._

Kaname permaneceu na mesma posição durante alguns minutos, a vagar os olhos pela porta. Estava reorganizando suas ideias. Ruka estava certa.

 _Preciso saber..._

Saiu então daquele devaneio. Precisava encontrar Zero e falar-lhe.  
Kaname ainda descia as escadas, vestido em um negro sobretudo imponente, que o cobria com elegância e escurecia o chão, quando deparou-se com Yuuki.  
Aparentava estar assustadoramente ansiosa e algo diferente parecia exalar de si... Pulsando em seu pescoço, percorrendo-lhe o corpo, iluminando-lhe os olhos... Ele podia sentir... Yuuki estava coberta de amor e de _sangue_.

"Kaname-oniisama!"  
"Yuuki, onde você esteve? Não deve ficar caminhando por aí sozinha, você precisa tomar cuidado, não..."  
"Vim falar com você, Kaname-oniisama..." , interrompeu Yuuki, "Zero me acompanhou até aqui. Ele está na porta." Yuuki estava séria e preocupada, algo inusitado demais para tratar com desdém.  
"O que houve?" Seu sobretudo balançava soberbamente com a brisa que escapava da janela e bailava as cortinas. Toda aquela beleza... não podia vir deste mundo.

"Eu li as Escrituras... a profecia... o Clã vive seus últimos dias..." falava como se soluçasse, confundindo-se em meio a própria ansiedade. Mas não era só isso...

 _Todo o meu corpo parece pulsar... Meu coração tão quente... Me sinto abraçada... Eu me sinto... completa._   
__

Impressionando-se por viver tantos anos em uma hora.

Kaname pediu para que ela se acalmasse e lhe contasse tudo com clareza. Eles se sentaram e logo Yuuki começou a lhe explicar com suas palavras. Ele a escutou com atenção. Estava difícil de acreditar... ou talvez muito fácil... Na verdade, o sentimento que realmente o dominava diante daquilo era o de alívio. Amava a sua irmã, a queria por perto, mas todo aquele relato retirou-lhe a responsabilidade. E sentir-se aliviado o fez pensar que talvez não devesse mesmo fazer de Yuuki sua esposa. E o amor fraterno fez-se sentir mais claro.

"Tem certeza... de que é isso que você quer?" disse Kaname olhando-a fixamente nos olhos. "Somos sangue-puros descendentes do último rei... talvez fosse um desperdício que..."  
"Naquela época sim, mas não existe mais a monarquia, oniisama! Não devemos nada a ninguém..."fez um pausa e tornou a dizer "Mas _você_ ficará bem, oniisama?"  
"Ficarei feliz se você também estiver, Yuuki." Então passando a mão carinhosamente em seu rosto, perguntou "Mas devo confiar? Ele poderá fazê-la feliz?"  
"Oniisama! Você mesmo disse que ele não me trairia." disse Yuuki sorrindo.  
"Yuuki, level E's e os peões do Conselho estão por toda parte. Preciso que tome cuidado..." Lembrou Kaname.  
"Sim, Kaname-oniisama." E tornou a lhe lançar um sorriso "Obrigada por se preocupar!"

Kaname sabia que todo o encanto de Yuuki vinha daquele gesto.  
Os dois saíram juntos pela porta do Alojamento, onde se encontrava Zero, encostado em uma parede, com os braços cruzados. Todo o seu poder estava evidente: a parede parecia envergar-se para acomodá-lo.  
Kaname quis fazer valer o ensejo de encontrá-lo, comunicando-lhe o interesse de uma conversa. Yuuki entendeu o gesto, voltando-se novamente para o Alojamento, deixando-os a sós. Zero tinha os olhos quase cerrados e o rosto vagamente escondido pelos cabelos. Sua camisa estava desabotoada e suja de vermelho. Ao ouvir Kaname, ergueu o rosto e o encarou. Não haveria olhar mais penetrante e grave.

"Zero, preciso saber..." parou em frente a ele. "Preciso que cuide de minha irmã. Será capaz disto?"

Zero aparentava não entender suas intenções.

"A pessoa de quem a Yuuki realmente precisa, é você, Kaname." Dizia com uma frieza sofrida, que o cobria de um charme mórbido e inebriante.  
"Não Zero, você está enganado... Yuuki confia em você." Disse isto e aproximou-se de Zero, sussurrando-lhe próximo ao ouvido "E se ela confia... eu também _confio_."

Um vento passou por eles. Seus cabelos balançavam-se lentamente... Por trás de toda aquela tranquilidade aparente, os dois podiam sentir a aura negra que se espalhava pelo colégio: O inimigo à espreita... esperando o momento certo...  
Kaname quebrou o silêncio.  
"Você sabe... _Ele_ está atrás dela." Disse em tom provocativo.

O caçador logo sentiu a provocação, lembrando-se de que não respondera a primeira pergunta que lhe foi feita. Quis deixar claro.  
"Protegerei Yuuki com a minha vida."

Kaname sorriu. Era a certeza de que precisava. Mas a batalha não seria fácil. Aquele garoto não deveria enfrentá-la sozinho.  
 _Está chegando... o momento..._


	15. Yuuki And Zero Bloody World Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capítulo 15- The Great Battle

Capítulo 15- The Great Battle

PARTE 1

Ainda bem que o colégio estava vazio. Porque seria praticamente impossível evitar qualquer tipo de desastre com aquelas criaturas presentes e vários estudantes em perigo.

Level Es... Vários deles... Quebrando tudo... Anarquizando o campus... O que eles queriam?

Ninguém ali realmente sabia o que de fato estava acontecendo naquele colégio. Só tinham certeza de duas coisas. Uma era que alguém estava por trás de tudo aquilo. A outras era que, apesar de que não soubessem quem era esse ser e o que queria, tinham que obedecer às ordens de Kaname Kuran-sama.

Um deles ia correndo em direção ao dormitório do Sol, mas foi logo impedido por uma coluna de gelo que o cobriu inteiramente.

\- Aonde você pensa que vai? – Disse um nobre loiro que logo destruiu a coluna, acabando com a criatura. Mas rapidamente outra já ia chegando por trás quando nem percebera.

-Cuidado, Hanabusa! – Então a criatura se transformou em cinzas através do fogo de seu primo. - Nunca sabe se cuidar não é?

\- Hei! O qu..- Interrompeu-se por uma espada passando de raspão, acabando com outro level E.

\- Não é hora de conversar! Temos muito trabalho a fazer...- Disse Takuma, com uma expressão não usual de seriedade.

Cada vez mais Level Es iam chegando, mas o grupo de nobres ali presentes conseguia dar conta. Apesar de ter uns 600 level Es para uns 50 nobres, o poder dos nobres era muito maior.

Continuaram ali, obviamente nenhum nobre foi destruído, mas já conseguiram destruíram uma grande parcela de Level Es. Porem, quanto mais desaparecia, mais chegavam os novos. Era uma luta infindável, não se sabia quantas horas permaneceriam ali.

Até que chegaram outros vampiros, não eram ex-humanos...O que estariam fazendo?

\- Jovens! – Falou um deles – Descendentes de poderosas famílias! Porque lutam? Não estamos do mesmo lado? O nosso grande imperador ressurgiu das cinzas! E estamos todos aqui para comemorar esse fato... – Disse com um sorriso malicioso no rosto – O novo mundo está surgindo, lute ao lado do imperador e serão recompensados... Ou vocês prefeririam continuar nessa desesperança... e deixar suas famílias serem perseguidas no novo mundo... por um ato tolo?

\- Nunca!- gritou Ruka – Nunca trairemos o nosso verdadeiro líder Kaname-sama! E porque o Conselho está seguindo as ordens de um psicopata?

Takuma, ao ouvir essas palavras, se lembrou de algo ...Ele sabia quem era aquele cara...Sabia do pacto que fizera com seu avô...Alias ele mesmo traiu Kaname conduzindo ele (embora no corpo de Shiki) ao colégio...Teria que refazer aquilo...Se os cães do Conselho estavam ali, não havia dúvida...seu avô também estava...

\- Ichijou! Aonde você vai? – Perguntou Rima, vendo que o garoto corria para outra direção.

Podia sentir...ele estava em algum lugar...Corria...Corria...Adentrou a floresta perto do colégio... Correu...Estava chegando perto...Até que chegou numa clareira...Onde podia-se ver um imenso cemitério...E viu..Ele estava ali...nao... _eles_ estavam ali...

\- Sabia que você viria, Takuma. – Disse seu avô – Kuran-sama, esse é o meu herdeiro.

\- Ele é útil? – Perguntou Rido, com um certo desdém. Ichiou pareceu meio irritado com a pegunta, porem procurou não demonstrar.

\- Sim, Kuran-sama! Ele conhece seu sobrinho de perto...Seria muito útil para...

\- Se vocês acham que eu vou colaborar com o plano de vocês, estão muito enganados!-Interrompeu Takuma.

\- Takuma! Se comporte! – Ichiou procurava um meio de disfarçar aquela situação. – Você será o representante do clan Ichijou no futuro, é muito jovem para fazer decisões sozinho, no futuro vai me agradecer por...

\- Já aturei suas ordens por muito tempo... Já fiz muito do que me mandou... mas uma coisa não aceitarei mais... – Então empunhou sua espada, olhou sério nos olhos de seu avô – Eu nunca, NUNCA vou trair Kaname-sama de novo!

\- Já vi que esse pirralho é inútil mesmo...- Disse Rido, se levantando da tumba onde estava sentado -Vou acabar com ele...

Ichiou tentou para-lo com o olhar, por mais que seu neto o havia decepcionado, era o seu herdeiro, não podia simplesmente acabar com ele!

Quando Rido levantou sua mão para lançar algum poder, uma videira rapidamente a segurou por trás... impedindo o ataque... _mas o que diabos_..?

\- Sua luta é comigo! – Disse o caçador, com os cabelos cinza balançando ao vento, pés descalços, com a camisa branca com marcas de sangue toda desabotoada, podendo ver-lhe o peito nu de onde saiam varias videiras com espinhos. E claro, com uma Bloody Rose apontada para o sangue puro.

\- Ora ora! Então é você o destinado pela profecia? Hum...esperava mais...você não é páreo para mim...- Falou Rido enquanto se virava e sorria maliciosamente.

Então rapidamente ergue sua mão, explode o chão, abrindo uma gigantesca cratera em baixo dos pés do caçador, fazendo-o cair e cair em direção ao fundo do buraco até chegar a uma região com alta declividade fazendo-o escorregar ainda mais em direção à floresta.

Essa decida brusca o deixava com muitos ferimentos.

\- Eu esperava mais _mesmo_...tcs..tcs...- Dizia Rido que logo em seguida foi pego de surpresa por uma bomba de ar que foi em sua direção. Esta o empurrou a uma distancia de uns 50 metros em direção à floresta.

Logo o vulto que havia emitido a bomba chegava com uma velocidade estupidamente instantânea de encontro a Rido.

\- Esperava tão pouco assim, tio?

\- Kaname... Quando é que vai perceber que deve escolher melhor as suas peças? Você acha que é assim que vai conseguir proteger a princesa?

\- _Nunca_ toque nela! – A fúria do jovem podia ser claramente percebida pelo aspecto avermelhado de seus olhos.

Estava pronto para emitir mais uma bomba quando foi pego desprevenido com um chicote de sangue que o circundava. O chicote cada vez mais se agarrava no sangue puro, apertando suas mãos, seus braços, sua cabeça, mas este tentava o máximo que podia para mantê-lo longe de si, atirando bombas e raios em direção aos chicotes.

Ficaram ali naquele jogo, Rido de longe controlando os chicotes enquanto kaname os afastava com explosões. Aquilo estava sendo exaustivo para o jovem e varias vezes o chicote perfurava sua pele, jorrando sangue. Ate que por não poder mais manter aquilo longe de si, o chicote rapidamente se amarrou no pescoço, apertando-o fortemente deixando Kaname quase sem ar, e, sentindo-se sufocado, desmaiando.

\- O que ia dizendo sobrinho?- Dizia ele com um sorriso estampado devido ao divertimento que aquela cena lhe proporcionava.

Então sentiu algo agudo perfurar seu ombro. Odiava armas anti-vampiro.

\- você realmente pensou ser tão fácil assim acabar comigo? Hum...essa briga nem começou...- Então Zero empunhava suas videiras , circundando Rido.

\- Então você não é tão entediante assim... bom...muito bom...- Dizia ele se esquivando dos espinhos.

Mais balas ia a sua direção, então rapidamente retirou seu sangue do pescoço do sangue puro inconsciente para chicoteá-las. Zero jogava suas videiras contra os chicotes.

Ficaram por um bom tempo nessa situação, dois mutantes usando seus poderes e seus respectivos chicotes, sangue e videira, investindo contra um ao outro.

Até que o sangue puro deu um sorrisinho... Cheirava o aroma do ar...

\- Consegue sentir? A _princesa_... Está próxima...

Então Zero se apavorou por conseguir sentir o mesmo cheiro... _nao_..

Aproveitando sua distração, Rido rapidamente investe uma explosão contra ele, fazendo-o chocar-se bruscamente contra uma árvore, deixando-o sem forças a ponto de não conseguir se levantar.

\- O QUE VOCE FEZ COM OS DOIS? – Disse com fúria a garota que acabara de chegar ao ver a situação de seu irmão e de seu amor – NÃO DEIXAREI NINGUEM MAIS SE SACRIFICAR POR MIM! –Então saca sua Ártemis, que, com muitos raios, luzes e muita vibração, se transforma em uma foice. A garota ergue sua mais nova e poderosa arma. – É a mim que você quer? É _comigo_ que você vai lutar!

PARTE 2

 __  
_\- Jovens! – Falou um deles – Descendentes de poderosas famílias! Porque lutam? Não estamos do mesmo lado? O nosso grande imperador ressurgiu das cinzas! E estamos todos aqui para comemorar esse fato... – Disse com um sorriso malicioso no rosto – O novo mundo está surgindo, lute ao lado do imperador e serão recompensados... Ou vocês prefeririam continuar nessa desesperança... e deixar suas famílias serem perseguidas no novo mundo... por um ato tolo?_   
__

_\- Nunca!- gritou Ruka – Nunca trairemos o nosso verdadeiro líder Kaname-sama!_

Notou-se que Takuma Ichijou saira de cena, mas os jovens ali presentes não tiveram tempo de investigar aonde ele fora.  
Havia coisas mais urgentes.  
Derrotar os cães do conselho não deveria ser um grande desafio, considerando que todos os jovens ali eram nobres, mas a presença de milhares de Level Es era preocupante.

\- Se pensam que ganharão seguidores vindo aqui, esqueçam! Todos somos fieis ao príncipe Kuran! – Disse Aidou, ao mesmo tempo produzindo uma gigantesca bolha de gelo, englobando vários Levels Es. Apesar de lhe custar muita energia, foi eficiente por poder acabar com uns 50 Levels Es de uma vez só.

\- A escolha foi sua!- Disse o cão do conselho, rapidamente alcançando Aidou mas antes de atacar foi impedido por um chicote de sangue, segurando-o pelo pescoço. Ao ver o dono do chicote se espantou – Você? Mas não é o filho de Kuran Rido-sama?

\- Aquele monstro não é o meu pai! – Disse Shiki, apertando com força o pescoço do outro, até estourar a cabeça, transformando o Level C* em cinzas.

Então vários level Es pularam para cima de Shiki, mas o garoto, habilidoso como era, deu conta com os chicotes, acabando com umas 20 dessas criaturas. Aquilo he consumia energia, então um dos cães do conselho aproveitou sua distração para ataca-lo, mas foi logo consumido por umas chamas.

Shiki logo percebeu que foi salvo por seu amigo Kain, que continuava explodindo cães do conselho e levels Es com suas chamas.

Embora parecendo que estavam em vantagem, não estavam. Quanto mais levels Es destruíam, mais apareciam, era realmente muitos. Vários e vários cercaram Kain, que tava com uma certa dificuldade de mante-los. Mas logo Ruka veio com ajuda, controlando alguns levels Es, fazendo-os destruírem-se mutuamente.

Rima brigava com a maioria dos caras do conselho. Atirava raios e raios em cima deles, explodia tudo ao seu redor, muitos morriam, muitos continuavam e a atacavam, um level E a alcançou de surpresa, fazendo-a cair. Vários começaram a cercá-la, estava fraca, não conseguiria lidar com todos aqueles.

-Rima!- shiki chegou para ajudá-la com mais chicotes, mas esse também não conseguia dar conta. Alias, nenhum dos nobres estava conseguindo dar conta. Os Levels Es chegavam, retiravam-lhe suas energias, e quanto mais morria, chegavam outros, fazendo aquela batalha infindável.

Não tinha como eles darem conta. A única maneira deles conseguirem derrotar o conselho seria que todos aqueles Levels Es sumissem de uma vez.  
 _Mas como conseguiriam aquilo?_

De repente um som doce. E mortal.

Algo que começou num tom fraco, e que foi aumentando gradualmente.

Sim, aquela musica era bonita, mas de onde vinha? De onde vinha o doce som de flauta que impregnava o ambiente?

Conforme o som aumentava percebia-se que os Levels Es se imobilizavam.  
 _Mas que espécie de poder...?_

Um garoto de cabelo cinzas a tocava. Na flauta lia-se "Hiou". Cada vez mais o garoto se aproximava tocando o lindo som.

-Mas... mas, essa não é a flauta da cerejeira que floresceu fora de época? – Disse Aidou, incrédulo.

\- Na verdade a flauta é da família dela, da poderosa família sangue-puro Hiou. – disse Kain- É uma relíquia muito rara, que diz-se ser capaz de controlar vários e varios Levels Es de uma só vez. Realmente, a flauta contém uma força muito grande.

\- Mas o que um artefato tão raro de uma das famílias vampiricas mais poderosas esta fazendo nas mãos de um humano de família de caçadores? – Perguntou Ruka, um pouco indignada.

De repente o garoto de cabelos cinza parou de tocar. Olhou para a massa de Levels Es imobilizada por ele e disse :  
 _  
_ _\- Desapareçam_

Então todos viraram pó.

Os jovens e os cães de conselho olharam para o garoto, chocados. Então Ichiru respondeu a pergunta de Ruka:

\- Shizuka-sama me deu a flauta...nao só como uma lembrança, mas também como um instrumento de sua vingança. Aquele que ela odiou e que acabou com sua vida sucumbirá.

\- Obrigado – Disse Aidou, que logo se virou para os poucos inimigos restantes, os cães do conselho- Agora será bem melhor...

Não demorou muito para que os jovens ali acabassem com os Levels Cs. Estavam todos muito cansados. Muitos se sentaram em pedras próximas, outros em ruínas. Conseguiram cumprir seu dever, mas o inimigo principal ainda continuava vivo, e a ansiedade os consumia.

Ichiru tocava a flauta, aliviando um pouco o clima de tensão.

\- Que...- Disse o garoto ruivo sentado em uma fonte -...saco...

\- É...depois de uma luta sempre vem a parte do tédio...- disse Rima, sentada ao lado dele – Quer Pocky? – ofereceu ao garoto, que logo aceitou..- hum...

\- Como estão comendo pocky em uma hora dessas? – Exclamou Aidou, estressado.- Não sabemos onde esta kaname-sama e o inimigo principal, ainda não ganhamos a batalha!

\- Kaname...- Disse Ruka, pensativa. Nem notou que se esquecera do "sama"

 __  
_\- O QUE VOCE FEZ COM OS DOIS? – Disse com fúria a garota que acabara de chegar ao ver a situação de seu irmão e de seu amor – NÃO DEIXAREI NINGUEM MAIS SE SACRIFICAR POR MIM! – Então saca sua Ártemis, que, com muitos raios, luzes e muita vibração, se transforma em uma foice. A garota ergue sua mais nova e poderosa arma. – É a mim que você quer? É comigo que você vai lutar!_

\- Ora, ora se não é a princesa! – Disse Rido, deixando zero sem forças no pé da árvore, tirando a atenção sobre o garoto e a colocando sobre Yuuki – Tão forte, tão corajosa... Quem é que era assim mesmo? – Indagou-se, fingindo tentar se lembrar, mesmo estando com a resposta na ponta da língua – Ah! Se não era a minha amada Juuri!

Então instantaneamente lança milhares de chicotes de sangue ao redor da garota, que logo prenderam seus braços, pernas, sua cabeça, estava completamente imóvel, sem movimentos.

-Ah! Seu covarde! Atacando de surpresa!

\- E quem disse que aqui tínhamos regras? - Disse Rido, se aproximando- Não precisamos lutar, Juuri...Meu império vai nascer...Que tal ser a imperatriz do novo mundo? Certamente você não merecia isso, depois de me trair e criar aquelas duas criaturas impuras...- Então Rido segura sua cabeça, sem notar que estava falando ali com uma das "criaturas impuras" – Mas eu ainda a amo, então posso perdoa-la, contanto que case comigo.

\- Seu retardado! Eu não sou a minha mãe! – Gritou Yuuki – Nem nunca me casaria com alguém tão podre como você! Eu e Kaname não somos impuros! Você é!

Então Rido da-lhe um tapa na cara.

\- Sua fedelha! Se não consegue reconhecer minha maravilhosa oferta então irá para o inferno, assim como todos que se oporem a mim! – Então se aproxima do pescoço da garota – Realmente, você não é a minha amada Juuri, é a sua filha bastarda, filha do meu odiável irmão e inimigo. – Então abre sua boca, suas presas já afiadas, prontas para o abate – Então vou pegar a única coisa de valor que você tem, seu puro sangue.

* * *

 _\- Takuma! Se comporte! – Ichiou procurava um meio de disfarçar aquela situação. – Você será o representante do clan Ichijou no futuro, é muito jovem para fazer decisões sozinho, no futuro vai me agradecer por..._   
__

_\- Já aturei suas ordens por muito tempo... Já fiz muito do que me mandou... mas uma coisa não aceitarei mais... – Então empunhou sua espada, olhou sério nos olhos de seu avô – Eu nunca, NUNCA vou trair Kaname-sama de novo!_

Os dois Ichijous notaram a saída de Rido de cena.  
 _Agora é um assunto entre nós dois_

-Você ainda não entendeu, Takuma... Esses sangue-puros...sao uns monstros...Nada podemos fazer contra eles, nos manipulam, toda a sociedade vampirica, a única maneira de acabar com eles é fazendo-os destruírem-se _mutualmente..._

\- Realmente, não to entendendo nada do que você ta falando – Disse Takuma, desconfiado...Seu avo não estava agora mesmo defendendo Rido?

-Ora, ora meu neto...tudo isso não passou de um grande jogo de xadrez! Por eras nós estávamos subordinados aos sangue puros e sua monarquia! Eu cresci nessa época, meu pai, seu bisavô, era de confiança do rei, mal sabia este que se tornaria _o último rei Kuran_...

\- O que? Mas não foi o próprio rei que acabou com a monarquia?

\- Por influencia do meu pai. – Asato ignorou a cara de choque de Takuma –Existiam sombras do poder autoritário de seus antepassados, o que o último rei Kuran queria destruir, já que era um pacifista e a favor do convívio com os humanos. Meu pai o convenceu de que a única maneira de realmente haver o pacifismo era acabar com a monarquia. E foi assim que depois de muita reflexão, o rei abdicou ao poder e criou o Conselho dos Anciões.

\- O que acabou por criar um mecanismo de controle social ainda mais corrupto! – Replicou Takuma – Já se passaram anos e anos desde aquilo e o pacifismo ainda não ocorreu, é impressão minha, ou estamos no meio de uma guerra? – Ironizou.

\- Calma, Takuma, acontece que os sangue puros não aceitariam ser controlados por vampiros de uma classe mais baixa, mesmo sendo esta de nobres. Eles são verdadeiros monstros, sua sede por poder é infindável, a única maneira de haver equilíbrio é acabar com todos eles, e como não podemos fazer isso deixamos eles se destruírem um ao outro.

\- Não acredito, você me faz rir! Ate parece que você esta preocupado com o equilíbrio ou o pacifismo! Você reclama dos sangue puros mas é igual a eles! Você quer é poder!

\- huhu O que estou preste a conseguir...Depois que o rei criou o conselho, meu pai virou o seu representante, papel que foi logo passado a mim com sua morte. Sempre soube da fragilidade do conselho com a existência dos três filhos do rei. Sempre os observei de perto os três. Percebi o ciúme do mais velho com o casamento dos dois mais novos. E usei isso contra eles. Por minha ajuda, Rido-sama descobriu o esconderijo de Juuri-sama e Haruka-sama, eram menos dois kurans na lista. O que saiu fora do meu controle foi o pivete dos Kurans conseguir quase acabar com Rido-sama. Virei o tutor dele, fiz de sua infância um inferno, o meu objetivo foi conseguir seu sangue, mas por mais que deixava sua vida difícil ele se recusava a entregar, mesmo que eu pudesse tomar a força você sabe o quanto era um tabu tomar à força um sangue de sangue puro. Mas agora que Rido-sama retornou pretendo fazer dessa guerra um fim para os dois. Os dois se destruirão e o conselho finalmente estará livre das garras dos kurans, acabando com essa dinastia, nada será mais forte que a família Ichijou, e controlalei o conselho, controlando assim o mundo vampirico! E é aí que você entra, Takuma, como meu herdeiro. Entende agora a importância de sua participação na luta? Depois disso tudo ainda recusa ficar ao meu lado?

A cabeça de Takuma parecia estar girando. Era muita informação, mas de repente tudo parecia fazer sentido. Como essa obsessão do seu avo em apoiar o Rido, como o fato de ter sido encarregado de trazer Rido, ainda no corpo de Shiki, para o colégio, como a misteriosa morte dos sangue puros Haruka e Juuri tida como suicídio, como o fato de Kaname ter morado logo na sua casa quando virou órfão. Lembrou-se de como abalado estivera o garoto depois da morte de seus pais. Ainda era uma criança, mas tinha a responsabilidade do mundo em suas costas. Lembrou-se de como seu avo pressionava a vida dele (nunca suspeitou que ele queria seu sangue), e de o quão forte ele tinha que aparentar ser para poder sobreviver naquele ninho de monstros que era a sua própria casa. Mas mesmo assim ainda conseguia ser gentil com Takuma, mesmo sendo ele o neto daquele que o torturava. Kaname fora seu amigo de infância, quase como um irmão. Ele era sim, um sangue puro, mas não era obcecado por poder nem maligno, como seu avo descreveu os sangue puros. Não o deixaria morrer por causa de motivos políticos de seu avo, muito menos aceitaria herdar o que seu avo ganhou de uma maneira sangrenta. Não, não o trairia.

-Sim, eu recuso. Vai ter que arranjar outro herdeiro! – Então empunhou sua espada.

\- Se é assim, você não é mais o meu neto, pena que não vai poder me ver governando esse mundo, prepare-se para morrer!

Ichijou rapidamente investe sua espada contra Takuma, que desvia pela esquerda, avançando com a sua contra Asato, que a impediu com a sua espada. As espadas se atacavam, se defendiam, se bloqueavam, eram excelentes naquilo, a luta estava acirrada.

Ficaram horas naquilo. Percorriam o cemitério inteiro naquela infindável luta de espadas, os dois eram muito rápidos, muito fortes.

Espadas cortavam um ao outro aos poucos. Já estavam com varias cicatrizes. Mas nenhum desistia.

Takuma então pisou em falso. Tropeçou em uma tumba, e Asato, aproveitando os segundos de distração, derrubou Takuma de uma vez, apontando a espada sobre o seu pescoço.

\- Você já e..- Takuma instantaneamente corta a mao de Asato que segurava a espada, se levanta, derruba-o, a aponta a espada para o seu coração.

-Adeus, meu avô. – E investe contra seu peito.

 _\- Sua fedelha! Se não consegue reconhecer minha maravilhosa oferta então irá para o inferno, assim como todos que se oporem a mim! – Então se aproxima do pescoço da garota – Realmente, você não é a minha amada Juuri, é a sua filha bastarda, filha do meu odiável irmão e inimigo. – Então abre sua boca, suas presas já afiadas, prontas para o abate – Então vou pegar a única coisa de valor que você tem, seu puro sangue._

Já ia-lhe perfurando com as presas, quando sentiu um metal na sua cabeça.

\- O que _pensa_ que está fazendo? – Disse o caçador, segurando uma arma, apontada para a sua cabeça.

Droga! Esquecera-se do garoto! Distraíra-se quando a princesa chegou. E agora foi pego de surpresa. Estava desarmado. Não tinha mais para onde ir, pelo menos faria a única que desejava naquela hora.

Penetrou-lhe lentamente no pescoço, sentindo aquele doce mel, aquele sangue consistente, não era _dela_ , mas lembrava muito.

Zero sentiu uma onda de raiva! Como ousara?

Atirou.

\- O sangue dela é meu. – Disse, friamente.

Rido, afastou do pescoço, saboreando as ultimas gotas do sangue. _Então, acabou..?_ Riu-se, e sussurrou para Yuuki:

\- Espero que me perdoe, Juuri...A única coisa que fiz na vida foi amá-la.

E evaporou.


	16. Yuuki And Zero Bloody World Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Capítulo 16 – Happiness**

**Capítulo 16 – Happiness**

A presença de Rido no Colégio Cross tornou-se passado e os destroços da luta o viraram de cabeça para baixo. Foi preciso que os alunos da Night Class se reunissem para que com a ajuda de seus poderes o colégio estivesse pronto para o retorno dos outros alunos. Com o inimigo derrotado, o clima de alegria ajudou para que todos fizessem suas tarefas o mais rápido possível. Colunas foram movidas, muros recolocados, móveis recuperados e mesmo o piso do colégio precisou passar pelas mãos dos alunos da night class para dar fim ao caos.

 _Zero sentiu uma onda de raiva. Como ousara?_   
__

_Atirou._   
__

_\- O sangue dela é meu. – Disse, friamente._   
__

_Rido, afastou do pescoço, saboreando as ultimas gotas do sangue. Então, acabou..? Riu-se, e sussurrou para Yuuki:_   
__

_\- Espero que me perdoe, Juuri...A única coisa que fiz na vida foi amá-la._   
__

_E evaporou_

\- Zero?  
Yuuki rapidamente sai correndo em direção ao Zero enquanto a criatura que estava por cima dela se desfazia, abraçando-o num sentimento de alívio que a fez perceber o quanto o amava. Permaneceram assim por um longo tempo, até terem certeza de que toda aquela loucura havia acabado. Yuuki então começou a passar as mãos nos cabelos de Zero, sentindo seus fios cinzas entre seus dedos, alisando sua cabeça num ar protetor, quando virou-se para ele sorrindo.

\- Hum... "o sangue dela é meu", quem disse isso?

Ele riu, num riso quase infantil, como jamais haviam visto, sem conseguir esconder a sua felicidade naquele momento. Parando um pouco o riso, Zero então foi acariciando o rosto de Yuuki e descendo segurou o seu queixo, aproximando-se lentamente até beijá-la, num beijo intenso e longo que marcaria aquele momento para sempre.

Tinha sorte por ser um sangue-puro. Pensava Kaname. A batalha do dia anterior acabara com ele fisicamente. Porém hoje estava inteiro, graças à sua incrível habilidade de recuperar-se.

Hoje seria a cerimônia de reabertura do colégio. Todos aqueles que lutaram bravamente para defender o colégio tiveram um dia descansando, para poderem hoje comemorar. Os alunos da Day Class também retornavam. Nada sabiam dos eventos do colégio, mas estariam lá também para comemorar sua reabertura.

Kaname encontrava-se em seu quarto luxuoso procurando a roupa que vestiria para o evento. Era ótimo estar bem. Tinha ficado inconsciente logo após um golpe de Rido, foi bem depois que soube que Kiryuu conseguira destruí-lo e que cumprira sua promessa. Desde a luta que não viu sua irmã, mas sabia que Yuuki estava salva.

Quando acordou viu-se já nos seus cômodos, e Ruka estava ao seu lado. Provavelmente foi ela que o encontrou inconsciente e o levou para lá. Lembrou-se dos eventos com um pequeno sorriso no rosto. Ia procurar por ela para agradecê-la antes de ir à cerimônia.

Quando já estava pronto e indo em direção à porta, encontrou a garota esperando por ele.

\- Kaname-sama? Já se recuperou? – Disse Ruka, meio vermelha – Não recomendo o senhor já sair da cama, devia descansar um pouco mais.

\- Não Ruka, sinto-me bem melhor, graças aos seus cuidados. – E sorriu ao ver que a vampira ficara ainda mais vermelha. – Obrigado. De verdade. Tanto por ajudar a acabar com os cães do conselho quanto por me ajudar a recuperar.

\- Foi uma honra, Kaname-sama. Se quiser tomar um pouco do meu sangue para ver se melhora um pouco mais... - Disse colocando sua mão com as unhas já afiadas no próprio pescoço.

Kaname se aproximou um pouco mais, tirou levemente a mão da garota do pescoço. Levou a mesma mão para os próprios lábios e deixou-lhe um pequeno beijo. Olhou-a nos olhos, reparou o quanto ficava mais linda naquele rosto avermelhado.

-Me chame de Kaname somente. – Puxou-a pela mesma mão. Alcançou-lhe os lábios dela com os seus lábios. O beijo foi breve, mas lindo.

\- Ka-Kaname? – Vermelha até mais do que já estava, Ruka não acreditou naquele momento... o que tanto desejou, todo esse tempo..pensando que ele nunca olharia para ela..que o que desejava jamais aconteceria...e que acabou de acontecer.

Uma pequena lagrima corria pelo canto do olho. Tirou delicadamente os cabelos na frente do rosto do sangue puro. Respondeu-lhe com outro beijo. Um mais intenso. E mais profundo.

A cerimônia ocorrera com alegria. Os alunos retornaram ao colégio reformado, o Diretor fez um belo discurso de boas-vindas. As aulas continuaram e os tempos de caos foram esquecidos. Já um mês havia passado e o colégio voltara à rotina de sempre.

A rotina de que todo mundo que estudou ali, seja da turma da noite ou do dia, jamais se esquece.

Night Class entrando, com seus belíssimos e especiais estudantes. As garotas da Day Class se delirando em frente ao portão. Aidou como sempre fazendo gracinhas para as alunas, Shiki e Rima com cara de tédio eterno, kain no seu canto, esperando que seu primo não faça besteira (que vai sobrar pra ele) , e Ruka e Kaname, de mãos dadas.

Yuuki, que nunca se cansa da correria do dia-a-dia, chega atrasada com os famosos barulhos de apito. Impedindo que as garotas da Day Class avancem mais. Yuuki, apesar de voltar à sua forma vampira, preferiu continuar na Day Class. Yori já sabia da existência dos vampiros, e aceitou a amiga como ela era.

Quando a confusão havia passado, a garota ficara só em frente ao portão da Night Class..

\- Poxa, hoje fiz tudo sozinha, cadê o Zero nessas horas? – Disse, emburrada.  
\- Você acha que vou me dar o trabalho de espantar essas meninas irritantes? – Disse uma voz conhecida, chegando cada vez mais perto.

Ouvia-se claramente o som de galope. Zero chegava montado na égua mais arrisca do colégio, White Lilly.

\- Zero! Saia dessa égua agora para poder te bater! – disse a menina, não era doida de se aproximar daquela égua pirada que adorava dar-lhe coices.

\- haha Não se preocupe Yuuki, comigo aqui não a deixo avançar...Ou será que você esta com ciúmes? – disse com um sorrisinho estampado na cara, estendendo ao mesmo tempo a mão.

\- Nem se acha! Não tenho ciúmes! – segurou a mão do garoto, subindo na égua com maior receio- Ainda mais de uma égua!

-grrrr- Fez a égua, fazendo um movimento brusco, desequilibrando Yuuki. Tal movimento fez com que a garota se segurasse rapidamente em Zero para não cair. Zero então aperta com força a barriga da égua com o calcanhar, fazendo-a galopar velozmente.

\- Se segure! Hahaha – Disse o garoto, feliz da vida. Fazia tempo que não se via o garoto sorrindo ou feliz daquele jeito. Por 4 anos pensou que jamais teria a felicidade, que viveria como um condenado até perder a consciência e ser caçado. Mas foi preciso 4 anos para perceber que nem tudo estava perdido. Graças a Yuuki conseguiu ver o quanto o mundo era interessante e belo. Agora podia desfrutar a vida de um estudante, e que teria um futuro pela frente.

\- Você me paga, Zerooo!- Disse Yuuki segurando o garoto por trás o mais forte possível para não cair. Então subiu um pouquinho ate alcançar a bochecha do garoto, onde deixou um beijo.

E foi assim que os dois cavaleiros vampiros galoparam em torno do campus do colégio. Sem rumo. Sem destino. E livres.  



	17. Yuuki And Zero Bloody World Chapter 17

Capitulo 17 – Epílogo

Que vestido colocaria dessa vez? Yuuki Cross Kiryuu remexia seu armário até achar o ideal, um branco, para comemorar a virada do ano. Procurava os melhores acessórios para ficar linda. Enquanto se maquiava...

\- Estamos atrasados! Se aprontem logo! - Falou no andar de baixo, o doutor Zero Kiryuu. Desistira da carreira de caçador, e como sempre foi muito inteligente e tirava boas notas na escola (mesmo cabulando muitas aulas e dormindo nas outras), resolvera estudar para passar numa boa faculdade de Medicina. Hoje já é formado, se casou com Yuuki, sua primeira e única namorada. Yuuki nunca foi muito boa nas matérias escolares, resolveu então ajudar seu pai adotivo e seu irmão na administração do Colégio Cross.

Seu filho de 3 anos estava chorando, Zero pegou-o no colo e deu-lhe a chupeta. Seu nome era Michael Cross Kiryuu, possuía os cabelos castanhos liso-espetado, seus olhos eram cinza.

-Estou indo! – Respondeu Yuuki, do quarto. – To arrumando a roupa da Shakira!

Shakira Cross Kiryuu era a filha mais velha do casal. Possuía 7 anos e se parecia muito com a mãe quando tinha a mesma idade. A exceção era a cor dos cabelos, que eram cinza.

Ambos os filhos eram vampiros nobre. Zero e Yuuki por serem vampiros também não envelheciam (pelo menos não tanto), tinham praticamente as mesmas feições de quando eram adolescentes.

\- Mamãe, estou com sede! – Disse a pequena Shakira. Yuuki, já conhecendo o tipo de sede que sua filha estava sentindo, deu-lhe a sua mão. A garota perfurou seu pulso com suas pequenas presas de leite. As definitivas só nasciam nos vampiros quando estes chegavam à puberdade. Isso para os nascidos vampiros, claro, já que nos vampiros transformados os dentes caninos humanos se afiavam e se transformavam em presas vampiras. Eram processos diferentes.

Era natural os pais vampiros darem seu sangue para os filhos quando estes precisavam. Talvez, no passado, o motivo desse ato fosse o fato das crianças não conseguissem ''caçar'', alem de não terem presas adequadas para isso. Hoje em dia existiam as pílulas, porém elas não eram muito aconselháveis para o desenvolvimento da criança. Yuuki alimentava de sangue somente sua filha, pois Michael nem idade para tomar sangue tinha (crianças da idade dele ainda pegavam energia através de beijo )

Quando viu que Shakira estava satisfeita, Yuuki desceu com ela, para encontrar seu marido, já aborrecido pela demora. Deu um simples e rápido beijo na boca, e saíram da casa. Chegaram ao local, tocaram a campainha, um homem mais velho atendeu. As crianças logo correram para abraçá-lo.

-Diretor!

-É vovô!T-T

Logo mais entraram na casa espaçosa. Um garotinho loiro chega todo feliz dizendo:

\- Ah! Finalmente chegaram! Agora agente pode comer não é? Já to morrendo de fome!

\- Megumi! Se comporte! – Disse Ruka Souen Kuran, não gostava daquele comportamento do filho, fora criada numa família disciplinada, mas era difícil passar as devidas etiquetas ao seu filho.

\- Relaxe, Ruka, ele é só uma criança – Disse Kaname Kuran, que chegou por trás, levando as delicadas mãos de sua esposa aos lábios, dando um pequeno beijo. – E alias, estamos em família.

Megumi Souen Kuran, de 8 anos, era muito parecido com seu pai, Kaname, mas o cabelo era loiro escuro quase laranja, como o da mãe.

As pessoas todas se sentaram nos sofás presentes na sala. Zero e Kaname discutiam política, mais especificamente sobre o representante do Conselho Dos Anciões, que acabara de tomar o cargo e estava apresentando as novas propostas. Yuuki, que não estava nem um pouco interessada no assunto, conversava com sua cunhada. O diretor Cross brincava com seus netos.

Nem se passa muito tempo quando os últimos convidados chegaram, Ichiru Kiryuu e Yori Wakaba, já com 5 anos de namoro.

Jantaram. Estava perto de meia-noite, foram à janela de onde se podia ver varias pessoas de branco. Os fogos começaram. Estavam um pouco longe mais podiam ver com clareza. Todos se desejaram "Feliz Ano-Novo!''. Abriram a champanhe. Abraçavam-se. A alegria era geral.

Os primos voltaram a brincar... Os olhos de Yuuki logo encontraram os de Zero. Sorriram-se. Seguraram um a mão do outro.

Zero nem acreditava que terminara numa família assim. Por ter nascido em uma família de caçadores, cresceu odiando os vampiros. Era interessante pensar que acabara se casando com uma vampira e tendo filhos também vampiros. Ambos criaram um mundo deles, um mundo sangrento, mas lindo.

E assim que se termina _o início_ da história de Yuuki and Zero Beautiful Bloody World. História esse que se concluirá somente na eternidade.


End file.
